


《基因枷锁》

by Thousands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousands/pseuds/Thousands
Summary: 人类已经不满足于现状，认为拥有超能力的变种人是下一个阶段（和万磁王的理论相同）。大量科学家致力于改造人类的基因，盲目地进行各种残忍的实验却收效甚微。因为他们一直寻找不到一个真正携带超能力的人来贡献基因。作为踏足生物领域以来就被灌输“变种人”理念的高知科学家loki，偶然探测到了澳大利亚某个荒岛上出现了一道巨大的被非自然雷电劈出来的沟壑......





	1. 【海难】

“导师！您快醒醒！这片海域有些不太对劲！”

连日来昼夜颠倒的奔波和漂泊使得loki的身体一直处在超负荷和高压运转的状态下。终于，在高速艇驶上正确的航道后，loki得以有机会在船舱内沉沉睡去。但是躺下去没多久，他的意识就被一声声急切的呼唤从梦境中拉回了现实。当他强撑着睡意睁开眼的时候，潮水般的疲劳感瞬间再次涌向四肢百骸。

“luke？”看清来人后，loki呓语了一句，胡乱摸索到床边的手机看了眼时间，“现在才凌晨四点，我才躺了不到两个小时。”loki有些不满地望了眼还不知道被暗暗记了仇的始作俑者luke。

社会即使高速发展了几十年，人类对性别的定义和偏见依旧如愚公移山一般难以撼动。loki虽然无法改变自己生来是omega，但凭借着比大多数alpha都要强的意志，他成为了剑桥大学生物专业毕业的不可多得的人才。最让他引以为豪的还是年仅二十出头就早早攻克了博士学位，进入了伦敦顶尖的约顿海姆（JOTUNHEIM）生物研究所工作。眼前的名叫luke的年轻男孩就是从去年开始跟着loki的实验助手，因对loki怀着莫名其妙的崇拜所以坚持称呼他为导师。此时，从深度睡眠中被吵醒的不适感让loki完全忽略了luke刚才焦急的呼喊中的内容，只是幽怨地靠在床头，借着手机在黑暗中的微光眯着眼睛打量着冒失的男孩。

“导师，我想我们遇到麻烦了，所以我不得不叫醒您。”luke的声音中已经带上了小口小口的喘息，深棕色的眼眸中也染上了惊惧的情态。loki的睡意这才消散了大半。他揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，披上衬衫从床上下来，然后跟着luke走出了船舱，向驾驶室前进。一路上loki感到船身的摇晃程度和刚睡下去的时候有着明显不同，此时的高速艇似乎像被掰碎的胡桃壳，在暗流涌动的海平面上失控地飘零着。

“god…”即使loki向来对周围的多数事物都处变不惊，但当他透过驾驶舱脏兮兮的玻璃向外望去时，也少有地从喉头溢出了一声沉重的叹息。

现在虽然已经凌晨四点，却因处在初秋时节天色还十分昏暗。高速艇周围广袤的海域全都被黑暗吞没，显得更加深不可测。应该是下起了暴雨，在明亮的探照灯下密密麻麻的雨柱倾斜着砸向海面，打在船身的玻璃窗上，弄出让人心惊胆战的“啪啪”声。正前方有一堵墨黑色的高墙正在一点点逼近，或者形容成一只巨大的海怪张开血盆大口向猎物扑来也不为过。从小到大第一次出海的loki哪见过这样骇人的浪头，在愣怔了几秒后，绝望和恐惧就让他的腿开始不受控制地发软。

“该死…”loki的手紧紧抓着船长的真皮椅背，指关节都因为用力而发白，但只有这样他才能控制自己的身体不丢人地向后倒去。从来不后悔任何决定的要强omega现在却开始有些为自己的执拗而后悔了。当初他探测到了澳大利亚某个不知名荒岛上出现了一道巨大的被非自然雷电劈出来的沟壑，坚信人类多年研究却无法取得突破的关键就蕴藏在这座神秘的岛屿上。当他向研究所提出要一架直升机飞向荒岛的时候，却被愚蠢的所长laufey拒绝了。任凭自己说烂了这根银舌头，laufey还是坚信loki是异想天开。

果然，还是因为对omega的轻视罢了。怀着这样折磨自尊的念头，从来不知道后悔是什么滋味的loki更是铁了心地要去那座荒岛上一探究竟。他那骄傲的自尊心使他只开口向laufey批了条高速艇，用作走下抵达澳大利亚的飞机后送他去荒岛。经不过loki再三的软磨硬泡，laufey终于同意把这艘高速艇拨给他。跟着来的只有无条件相信loki的发现是正确的助手luke，和laufey配给他们的一位经验丰富的老船长。

眼下，loki却怎么也想不到竟然倒霉地遇上了这十有八九会让他们葬身大海的惊天骇浪。他那发白的手指依然死死抓着椅背，眉头紧蹙着，强迫自己已经被害怕的情绪占据了大半的大脑紧急运转起来。  
“老船长，我们能避开这巨浪吗？”loki此刻最大的希望仍在眼前这位经验丰富的老船长身上，他希冀于老人或许能用灵巧的转弯避开这堵压得人喘不过气来的高墙。

“咳咳，我正在尝试绕过它，但是希望实在不大。”老船长重重地咳嗽了两声，一只手猛地揪住衣领，另一只手勉强地抓住方向盘左右回旋着。从事生命科学研究的敏感度让loki察觉到了一丝不对劲。他低头望了眼老船长，发现他的脸颊已经失去健康的血色，嘴唇也变得肉眼可见得苍白。

“您有心脏病史吗？”loki惊异地观察着老人种种反常的表现，不安的情绪在心头愈来愈强烈。

“不碍事。上个月的体检报告显示我的心脏病短期内不会复发。”老人放开了猛揪着衣领的那只手，然后抬起来轻轻挥动了一下表示并无大碍。但是随之而来的却是第二次带着喘息的咳嗽。

“导师，我们能挺过去吗？”一直站在一旁没有说话的luke此时开口了。他的声音还在颤抖着，但是看得出来已经试着很努力地稳定情绪不让loki察觉。

“说实话，我不知道。如果我们能从侧面绕开这个巨浪，说不定会有生还的希望。”多年和生死打交道的经历让loki很难学会在这种关头说些好听的话来哄骗面前这个可怜的小伙子，所以事实怎样，他就如实相告。但是luke明显又煞白了一度的脸色还是让loki轻轻把手覆上了他的肩头。事到如今，loki倒觉得没有一开始那么害怕了，只是他觉得有些对不住这个无条件信任自己的男孩，让他跟着自己涉了这么重一趟险。

“luke，我们会没事的。”可能是想让面色苍白的luke不要那么害怕，可能是说给自己让内心镇定下来，也可能是为了说给注视着人间一举一动的上帝听，loki犹豫了一下，开口道。要是这次，真的没能挺过去，那么自己也算是为了科学献身，为了人类这个伟大的梦想牺牲。

“咳咳。”老船长再次咳嗽了起来，这一次却是比前两次的咳嗽都要来得更为剧烈。他的脸色因为混合着浑浊的喘息的咳嗽骤然变得通红，刚才放下去的那只手又猛地揪住了衣领，并用力捶着左胸。loki意识到事情正在逐渐朝着最坏的方向发展。如果说这个老人没有心脏病，那么他们兴许还能依靠他精湛的航海技术绕过巨浪。但是依照现在的状况来看，老人的心脏病很有可能因为高度的紧张而发作了。

“老伯，你还能坚持多久？”loki之前根本没有料到这趟远行会遇上心脏病患者，所以他没有带治疗急性心梗的药物。眼下，他只能问出这个最残忍的问题，昭示着三人生还希望的渺茫。老船长的眼球开始异常地凸出，揪着衣领的手已经变成了痛苦地捂着左胸。这让loki感到死亡的气息正在狭窄的驾驶舱内迅速蔓延。

“loki…你们快去底部的船舱…那儿有救生艇…”老船长再次用力拍了一下左胸脯，然后猛地把方向盘往旁边打，这使得整艘船更加迅速地侧向一边行驶，以此来避免正面迎击巨浪。这突如其来的晃动也让loki和luke的脚下一滑，往驾驶舱的玻璃门重重摔去。

稍微稳定了一下身体后，loki和luke先后面朝对老船长的背面，在胸口画了一个十字，然后两个人就跌跌撞撞地往最底部的船舱跑去。

一路上刺鼻的船用油味道越来越重，发动机隆隆的轰鸣声也在两人耳边鸣响。伴随着这不适的环境，还有摇晃得越来越剧烈的船身让loki的胃中翻涌着呕吐的欲望，以及窗外“呜呜——”撕扯的狂风，掀起一阵阵黑色的海浪拍打在玻璃窗上，让loki的心脏不受控制地快速跳动。

两人终于跑到了船舱底部，扶着摇摇欲坠的船身向甲板走去。当铁门被打开后，扑面而来一股冰冷而又巨大的气流仿佛在瞬间就可以把两人狠狠抛向大海。

“luke，穿上救生衣！我们快点要坐上救生艇，然后开着它离开这艘船！”loki一边几乎是凭借着本能手忙脚乱地套上救生衣，一边隔着瓢泼的大雨冲身边的男孩大喊。肆虐的狂风让loki的声音在空中被撕扯得支离破碎，恍惚间他还是听到了luke含糊不清的应答。loki不知道接下来他们的命运将会如何。要是经历了这么一遭两人还可以活着回去，loki竟然腹诽可以考虑一下和这个beta男孩谈一场来之不易的恋爱。

两人都穿好救生衣后，抬起了吊艇机的刹车手柄，将艇降放至与艇甲板相平。接下来loki先坐进了救生艇中，然后向luke伸出手拉他上来。那堵巨大的黑墙已经离他们近在咫尺，必须在巨浪将打来之前发动救生艇尽可能地逃离。在站立都困难的摇晃中loki终于拉紧了luke的手，借着又一次船身大幅度的摇晃当机立断把luke顺势拖上了救生艇。

紧接着，他用最快的速度关上艇门，使艇继续下降。当救生艇碰到甲板后，loki用力拉起手杆，使机器开始发动。当艇即将入水时，他又抬起联动脱钩装置，使艇的首、尾吊钩脱开，救生艇终于入水，开始驶离大船。

loki没命似的往侧前方开着船。顾不得冰雹般的雨点砸到他的脸上让他的脸颊又冷又疼，顾不得小小的救生艇此时摇晃得就像空中一块被撕碎的破布，更顾不得那堵黑色的高墙即将向他们扑来，loki疯了一样弓着身子往前开艇。彻底躲过这波巨浪是绝无可能了，被打翻更是死路一条。既然如此那就顺着浪头往侧面扑过去，不管不顾地与这魔鬼进行殊死一搏！

下一秒，loki感觉到救生艇的的头部往上顺着海浪攀爬了一阵，紧接着冰冷的海水就包裹了全身。他能感受到整个救生艇都在巨浪的吞噬下正在一点点被往后掀，但是他始终咬着牙拉着摇杆不让艇身被彻底掀翻。经过刚才老船长的努力，和loki发疯般往侧面行驶，他们应该已经处在了这波巨浪相对边缘的位置，受到的冲击远不如在浪中央来得大。

这个发现让loki在绝境中竟感到无比安心。现在就是有一丝希望，都能让loki觉得一切即将可以好转。他觉得海浪很快就会开始下降，他和luke幸运的话马上就可以躲过这次劫难。

但是身后的重量却在这个关头诡异地减轻。

“luke！”loki艰难地回头，却发现luke在上一秒被巨浪掀翻，正抓着救生艇底部在海中沉浮。

“不要放手！我们可以挺过去的！”

“导师，你一定要去那个荒岛上找到真正的变种人….我不能再抓着救生艇了——否则我们两个都会死在这儿。”luke破碎的声音被狂风吞咽着嚼碎，飘扬在空中。接下来loki就眼睁睁看着luke瞬间消失在了海浪中，和那艘载着老船长的尸体的高速艇一起，隐匿在了身后的深海里。

“no！！！”loki失控地朝身后大喊，却无人回应。

也正是在这个当口，救生艇渐渐趋向平稳。又过了一会儿，奇迹般地重新落在了起伏的海面上，随着巨浪碾压过后平静了许多的海面摇摇晃晃。

在巨浪和余波的推动下，loki已经被带离高速艇，甚至luke消失的位置距离越来越远了。他呆呆地跪坐在艇上，眼睛直直地望着身后两人消失的方向，张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。

大概又过了很久很久，久到在海的尽头，天色已经开始泛白，loki才看到不远处有丁点的绿意从深蓝的海面冒出了尖尖角。

loki太累了。灵魂和肉体似乎已经分离。那向往陌生的陆地的灵魂开始挣脱身体的束缚向远处的绿意飘去，而疲惫的身体只能像断了线的木偶一样破碎地倒在艇上，任由豆大的雨点拍打全身。

霎时间，眼前和脑海中又是一片无边无际的黑暗向loki袭来。

tbc


	2. 【独行】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki从救生艇中醒来，发现自己如愿漂流到了一直想来的荒岛上。他开始动身寻找那道巨大的沟壑，但独自行进的过程艰难无比，身心俱疲折磨着loki，凭借着强大的意志他才勉强撑了下去....最后，loki取得发现让他无比震惊。

“loki，纽约有一份薪酬不错的工作录取了我投递的简历。下周我就要动身飞去纽约了。”

frigga轻柔的声音从手机那头传来。loki喜欢frigga的声音。所以在难过的时候、愤怒的时候、迷茫的时候，他总是习惯于打电话给frigga倾诉。只要一听到她温柔的劝慰，loki就觉得自己心中的那头困兽慢慢安静了下来，头脑中的思绪也渐渐清明。此时loki把耳朵紧紧贴在手机屏幕上，听着熟悉的声音从里面传来，但心房却不同以往地被狠狠敲打一下，然后痛苦地骤然收缩。

“就不能不飞去纽约吗？您一个人，我实在放心不下。”loki焦虑地在寝室里来回踱步，但却只能手足无措地砸砸墙壁、翻翻衣柜，甚至在身边的纸张上乱涂乱画，其他什么都做不了。等等，怎么会什么都做不了？loki的喉头翻滚了一下。

“阿姨，我陪您去纽约吧。我不念剑桥了，重新在美国申请一所大学对我来说不是难事。”loki的眼睛亮了一下，拉了一把椅子在窗边坐下，满怀期待地等待着对面的女人的回答。

“你这孩子说什么傻话呢？剑桥的生物专业是你梦寐以求想读的，怎么能为了我这么一个…一个不中用的女人说放弃就放弃了？”frigga的声音颤抖了一下，终究还是缓缓说出了刺痛loki内心的那句话。

“您不是不中用的女人！odin的死不是您的过错！您在我心里是最伟大的！”果然，听到“不中用”这三个，loki一下子从椅子上跳了起来，冲着电话对面的女人就是一顿责备。frigga是他这辈子最珍视的人，谁都不许说她“不中用”，包括她自己！

“好了好了，我不说了不说了，你不要激动。”frigga又重新恢复了镇静的、温和的声音，“不过loki，我真的要飞去纽约，你也必须给我好好念完剑桥，这是我这辈子剩下的唯一的愿望了。”

“可是阿姨…”loki急切地低唤了一声，想再说些什么，却发现话到嘴边也已经是无能为力。frigga虽然不是他的亲生母亲，却有着和他如出一辙的性格——一旦做出了决定就很难被改变。这让loki深深地叹了口气，不甘地闭上了嘴陷入了一片黑灰色的沉默。

“loki…”电话两端的两个人都沉默了许久后，frigga的声音又重新响起，把loki神游的思绪拉回了现实，“叫我一声妈妈好吗？”frigga的声音中带上了喉头剧烈的抖动，听上去就像低声的呜咽。

loki原来一直喊frigga“阿姨”也是因为碍于odin似乎不是那么喜欢自己，所以刻意保持了距离，始终没有把那个最亲密的称呼喊出口。事到如今，frigga主动提出了这个请求，loki不仅不会拒绝，反而把它视作是求之不得的恩赐。

“妈妈…”loki的眼眶中也盛满了苦涩的泪水，“妈妈…妈妈…妈妈！妈妈！”那起初有些拘谨的轻唤渐渐变成了一声声热切的高呼，犹如一把让人疯癫的剧毒洒在frigga的心头，带着剥皮剜肉般噬骨的疼痛，却也让她的心底滋生出了欲罢不能的欣喜和甜蜜。于是她一声一声忙不迭地回应loki，很快泪水打湿了苍白的脸颊，一颗颗尽数滑进了张开的嘴里，吞进了苦涩的腹腔中。

“妈妈…”loki的口中低低呼唤着这个埋在他心里最动人也是最痛苦的称谓，两道细眉紧紧蹙着，额头上布满了细密的汗珠，眼角已经涌出了几行清泪。

“妈妈——！”一声又急又尖的高呼从loki口中喊出，他倏然睁开了眼，却只茫然地看到身边一圈陌生的景色。loki的手还伸在半空中，维持着僵尸一般直挺挺的姿势，似乎想要抓住什么，摸到的却是海岛边缘漂浮着的潮湿的空气。

原来是一场梦。梦到了几年前的旧事。

loki把手缩了回来，抚上了汗湿的额头，闭上了跳动的眼皮。再往下抚摸，感受到了眼角的两行清泪。他的嘴角干巴巴地抽动了一下，只是用那双修长却爬了几道青筋的好看的手胡乱擦拭掉了眼泪，又重重地来回抹了一把脸。

loki愣愣地坐在救生艇中好久，直到思绪重新从刚才的梦境中重新飘回，一点点被强制拼凑起来，又能让他的大脑再次运转之后，他警惕地环顾了一下四周。

看来自己已经漂流到了之前铁了心都要来的荒岛上，如果他的漂流航线没有出错的话。救生艇停靠在荒岛的边缘，这使得loki前方是一片郁郁葱葱茂密得看不见其中景象的树林，后方是澳大利亚蔚蓝的海水。此时应该是正午时分，秋日的太阳直直投下光束，使湛蓝的海面金光闪闪，和昨晚骇人的墨黑色截然不同。loki其实不能百分百确定自己来到的一定就是目标岛，只有找到了那道沟壑才能完全确认自己的辛苦没有白费。以及...没有辜负luke和老船长无辜牺牲的性命。

想到这儿，loki的太阳穴又开始突突地跳动，预示着他连日来超负荷运转的身心都需要好好休息一下了。但是哪有那么多时间匀给他？为科学研究献出生命的人不在少数，loki也时刻准备着做下一波革命潮流中的一股细流。他撑着有些被撞得破裂的艇身艰难地站起身，然后在座位底下认真翻找起来。

看来老船长出海的经验如laufey所说还是非常丰富的，要不然不会连救生艇内都藏了许多能救命的应急物品。loki在深处翻到了一个结实的牛津布黑色登山包。他把这个包扯出来，然后开始往里面塞能找到的所有有用的东西。露营帐篷…带上。夜光指南针...带上。两瓶矿泉水...带上。压缩饼干...带上。绷带…带上。匕首…带上。呼叫器...带上。所有能找到的，都带上！loki最后几乎是秉持了这个原则，把半个登山包都塞得鼓鼓囊囊。最后他尝试着开启了一下自己的手机，却失望地发现因为电量不够手机已经自动关机了。

老船长连野外作战穿的专业迷彩服都塞在了救生艇座位下。loki便不再客气，利落地换上了那套衣服，然后将两把短短的匕首固定在了军绿色迷彩裤的大腿外侧用来防身。尝试着站在外围，向内张望了几次丛林内的景象却都被树木遮蔽了视线后，loki只能作罢。他深深地吸了一口气，像是为了让自己安心似的拍了拍腿侧的匕首，然后就踏进了这片陌生的丛林，瘦削的背影很快和周围越来越深的绿色融为了一体。

loki是一个惯用右手的人，所以他知道，如果时间充裕而且又没有指南针，他会在一个向右转弯的圈子里散步。如果想在散步时走直线，那就需要在指南针上选择一个方向和角度，比如110度、270度、30度或者任何其他角度，还要在通往指南针上那一点的路上，记住前面路两边的可见标示，比如一棵树木、一座山顶、一个湖泊、一丛灌木，什么都行。一旦到达目的地，那就是到达了另外一个点，但那时他还需要使用身后的那个点作为参照点——来复核他的位置。这样就能做到点对点行走了。［1］

这不难，但是需要耐心。loki手持着那个较为先进的夜光指南针，按照记忆中那道沟壑被探测到的方向，用并不快的速度向前移动着。loki觉得自己的身体沉重极了，虽然漂流途中在救生艇上睡了几个小时，但是因为那个梦的缘故根本没有得到多少睡眠的补充。体内流窜着的巨大的疲劳感让他的头脑也并不是那么清晰。失去两个同行伙伴的震惊和内疚更是无时无刻不像一簇小火，”嘶嘶——”低鸣着，一下一下地舔舐他的心尖。刚才做的梦让loki的心情始终陷在灰蒙蒙的泥沼中，以至于他的脑内不能分泌足够多的多巴胺，肾脏也不能产生一定量的肾上腺素，让自己兴奋起来。

过去在书本上看到作者形容“腿上像绑了两块铅一样沉重”时，loki还无法理解那种感受，但现在他只觉得自己感同身受。把自己形容为那位童话故事中犹如在刀尖上行走的可怜的小美人鱼也不为过，只不过他是在泥潭中行走罢了。最糟糕的还是loki并不确定自己走的方向是不是对的，他只是依稀凭借着不甚清晰的记忆，依靠着极度想证明自己的顽强意志在前行。但随着时间的推移，随着身后拖拽的脚印越来越多，loki心中那堵脆弱的薄墙正在一点点倒塌。

loki觉得自己一定走了将近一个小时。他回头望了望，只能看到无尽蜿蜒的丛林。抬起头环顾半空，四面群山矗立，参差不齐，冷酷无情，影影绰绰。这座荒岛很大，就算自己走断了腿可能也走不完一圈。这个绝望的想法让loki终于双腿一软，扶着一株粗壮的树干跪在了地上。

十月份的天气不算炎热，但是豆大的汗水却顺着他白皙的脖颈“啪、啪、啪”地滴落在泥地上。loki跪在原地垂着头大口大口地喘着粗气。他需要好好思考一下接下来应该怎么办了。

当初软磨硬泡一定要来的人是他自己，但是造成现在这样进退不得狼狈的局面，归根结底是因为目光短浅的laufey不愿意拨给他直升机和足够的人手来探测荒岛。从loki读大学以来，就开始有大量的生命科学家投入于研究变种人的秘密，几乎把这当成了一项神圣的使命来执行，换言之谁能取得关键性的突破，谁就将成为一颗炸弹引爆生物学界，从此名声大噪一辈子受万人敬仰。loki咬了咬牙。自从身体分化以来，年幼的他就有一段时间极度想了结自己的性命。

omega...呵…他loki，一个剑桥毕业的生物学家，每深入探究物种的基因一分，就痛恨自己身体这种低劣的天性一分。发情期下贱淫荡的模样、一辈子只能被一个alpha标记的残缺、离了alpha就几乎无法生存的特性，无一不让loki想快一点，再快一点找到一种办法改变自己的基因。现在，人类正在研究的这个项目就能够完美为他除去这块心病。因为一旦通过一个突破点获取变种的目的基因进行复制，再依照人类想要的各种特性编辑成不同结构的基因，制成大众都能购买的各种类型的血清后，loki就能注入让自己omega的基因被改变的血清，这对他而言就足够了。

所以一旦在变种人项目中取得成功，不仅能实现他想要的一切，还能成为一个伟大的救世主造福全人类。变种人项目就是他翻身的筹码，就是他现在生命唯一的意义，就是人类历史上正在建造的最伟大的科学丰碑！他loki，无论如何都要在这座荒岛上挖出点什么秘密。一定可以的，一定可以做到的！

loki低着头，从喉头深处发出一声压抑的叹喟。他又重新站了起来。他又重新向一望无际的丛林深处迈开了脚步。

这是……？

又徒步行进了大约三公里，loki发现不远处的路似乎行不通了。他的心脏开始“突突”跳动，瞬间分泌的肾上腺素让他的喉头一紧，吐出了一口短促的喘息。他拔腿向着那不通的道路狂奔过去，似乎只有在梦里能见到的场景如今真实地展现在了他面前！

这是一道极深的沟壑，横截面积虽没有loki设想得大，也宛如《蝙蝠侠》电影里，反派小丑脸上那道可怖的血口子，撕裂了这片灰黑色的大地，弯弯曲曲绵延了近数公里。几棵遭殃的大树被拦腰劈断，横七竖八地倒在沟壑边缘，断处就像牙齿正畸前的病人，歪歪扭扭毫无美感和生命力可言。

要说loki是怎样发现这道沟壑并推测它是人为的，其实略带了些运气和缘分。大约三个月前，他因为科研压力太大在小酒吧独饮的时候，听到隔壁桌的一个探险家在向他的同伴们描述上周前去探险的时候，发现澳大利亚某个荒岛上离奇出现了一道极深极长的沟壑。起初loki没有在意他说的话，但是当他听到那人说“沟壑出现的那晚根本没有下雨，只是无故听到一声恐怖的惊雷，几秒后便消失了。但第二天那处就被劈出了一道沟壑”后，loki的心底就一愣。怎么会有几秒内就消失的巨雷，并且不伴随任何的降雨。如果那人说的是真的...为了探究真相，loki也假装是隔壁桌对此事有兴趣的人参与了他们的讨论。当他最终确认那人第二天真真切切见过那道沟壑，并绘声绘色描述出了沟壑的形貌后，loki再也抑制不住内心的激动和喜悦，仰起脖子将桌上的一杯龙舌兰一饮而尽，甚至在离开前大方地为那桌探险家全部买了单。

loki那晚花了大量时间，通过全球地貌勘测器定位到了那座荒岛，果真发现了如那人所说的一道沟壑。接下来，loki又查了荒岛所处地域过去两周的天气情况，果真没有发现任何自然产生的雷电迹象。这让他越来越觉得此事非自然而为。在那样一座人迹灭绝的荒岛上，也不可能是居民所为。那么一定有某个物种，一个能够召唤雷电的物种藏匿在荒岛上迄今没有被人发现。就是这个物种…就是它将成为变种实验取得突破的关键！loki还无法确定目标生物是不是人，所以暂且在心底称呼它为“物种”。欣喜若狂的loki拍下了沟壑的大致形态，在手机中录入了沟壑的坐标，并储存了所有能证实他猜想的证据。可惜愚蠢的laufey完全不信他的猜想，只有luke不仅支持自己，还坚信那物种一定是loki在苦苦寻找的变种人。luke....loki想到这个名字，又半是愧疚半是悲伤地摇了摇头。

漂流到荒岛后，因为手机关机的缘故，loki只能凭借着记忆寻找这道沟壑。现在真的找到它后，下一步loki就要想办法将那个神奇的物种引诱出来。但是这一点，他在来之前还真的没有想好应该怎么做。

既然那个物种有召唤雷电的能力，为什么时至今日才被人发现呢？难道是近几个月刚刚出生的？但如果这个物种已经在岛上生存了很久，又怎么会突然暴露出如此明显的踪迹，给自己带来不必要的麻烦？难道说…这道沟壑是它在刻意标记自己的领地吗？这个想法让loki吃了一惊。如果是这样的话，那么loki现在就处在那东西的“绝对领域”范围内，接下来很可能就任它宰割。

好巧不巧。一个庞大的身影突然从沟壑对面的丛林里一闪而过。紧接着那个身影就停在了一簇灌木丛中，似乎在一动不动地打量loki。

不好…兴许是那东西发现他了...loki的手心中冒了一层薄薄的汗。他慢慢弯腰从大腿外侧抽出了那两把小刀，半俯着上半身，用极慢极慢的步伐挪到一株树干后面，探出半个脑袋观察着对面的动静。

那一不明物种似乎并不怕他，或者说可能没有把他放在眼里，开始一步一步向loki接近。loki眼睁睁看着那个身影渐渐逼近，但因为有茂密无比的植物作为遮挡，他仍旧无法判断对方是人是兽。

“shit！”loki在心底大声咒骂了一句。因为随着对方的接近，一股浓烈的alpha的气息开始从对面飘散过来，犹如一包毒品尽数吸入他的鼻腔。因为社会发展了几十年，人们都习惯于用抑制剂来处理麻烦的发情期，这使得平时alpha和omega身上弥留的气味都淡了很多。能携带alpha的气息足以证明对面这个物种是人类，或者是狼人，而且很可能从来没有使用过抑制剂，因为他身上散发出的类似苦橙叶、檀香木和麝香混合的极其野性的alpha气息之浓烈是loki从没有闻到过的....

tbc

 

［1］：本段节选自《远山恋人》男主在雪山中使用指南针定位的过程。


	3. 【捕兽夹】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果没办法遏制自己的天性，难道要在那个野人面前求他干自己吗？

这股极其野性的alpha费洛蒙随着对面那个人类....又或是狼人的逼近变得越来越浓郁。loki把脑袋收了回来，紧紧贴在树干后面，身体僵硬地绷成一条直线，从鼻中呼出的气息随着对方的靠近逐渐变得紊乱而又粗重。

感谢于越来越发达的科技让抑制剂的副作用降低了许多，价格也比过去便宜了不少，在几年内几乎所有人都开始广泛使用这种产品。包括loki。他那无可比拟的骄傲自尊让他不允许自己在任何一个alpha的面前进入发情期，让强大的意志力被性欲一点点蚕食，然后主动褪祛衣衫，分开白花花的屁股求对方胯下的昂扬进入自己。所以loki只要一进入发情期，就会注射大量的强效抑制剂来迫使自己保持理智。

但这并不代表他从来没有进行过性交。恰恰相反，除了在发情期守身如玉外，平时保持理智的情况下，loki都会进行频繁的性交来满足自己的生理需求。毕竟他需要抵消长期使用抑制剂为身体带来的副作用。只有在平时弥补了发情期缺失的性爱，loki才能不让自己在下一次发情期来临的时候变得更加难受。

但是这次，loki觉得自己遇到了大麻烦。来荒岛之前，他虽然设想过这个物种会是人类，但是却怎么都想不到这个人类居然是个alpha。是他的惯性思维害了他。loki以为，在这种荒无人烟的环境下，对方会因为生活条件太差而最多分化成beta，这使他忽略了最基本的生理常识，即alpha、beta和omega的分化根本就是随机的。

虽然loki踏上澳洲之旅之前，特意挑了避开自己发情期的日子，但是对面那个正在一步步靠近自己的alpha所散发出来的费洛蒙实在太过浓郁，更别说是如此罕见的不带任何杂质极其野性的气味。即使不在发情期，omega低劣的天性还是很可能让自己因为过于浓烈的alpha费洛蒙被迫进入发情。loki紧张地吞咽了一口口水。他伸手在衣服最内侧的口袋里摸了摸，如愿摸到了那支大约一个小拇指长的细细的针剂。这是他此行带出来的唯一一支抑制剂，还是最普通的那种。一旦自己提前进入了发情期，仅仅一支这样的“下等货”恐怕很难稳定住自己的情况。

loki的手紧紧贴住粗糙的树干，修剪整齐的指甲开始无意识地深深抓挠树干的纹路。loki很想拔腿就跑，逃离这股让自己双腿一阵阵发软的强大的alpha信息素。但是他身上还背负着更重要的任务。loki还没有忘了自己来这儿的目的。他费尽千辛万苦才找到这道沟壑，总得确认对方是不是他要找的那个变种人。

loki咬了咬牙，趁那人还没有离自己过近，通过了一个灵活的翻滚从树干后面闪开，然后在离那人大约五米处的距离内停了下来，快速站起身子，把两把小刀挡在胸前，微微弓起脊梁作出攻击的姿势。  
阻挡在两人之间的树木终于不再那么茂密，loki现在看清楚了对方的外貌和身形。

那是一个只在裆部围了一小块兽皮遮住重要部位，其余身体各处全都裸露在空气中的男人。他的身材在loki见过的人类之中也算十分高大，大约一米九左右。可能是常年在林中捕猎或奔跑的缘故，男人的肌肉异常结实，彰显着蓬勃的荷尔蒙。最让loki惊讶的是对方竟然有一头极其漂亮的金发，而且看上去经过了精心的打理，随意披散在线条流畅的肩头和胸前。

就在loki一言不发打量着那个男人的时候，对方也举着一把弓箭皱着眉头打量着他。男人虽然打扮粗野，但是长相根本不能用“粗野”一词来形容，说是硬朗，甚至是俊朗或许更为贴切。男人的视线警惕地在loki身上来回游移，眼神中除了强烈的不信任外，还被loki捕捉到了一丝微妙的兴奋。

“喂——！”loki举着小刀的双臂又稍稍抬高了一些，他努力调整自己的声音让它听上去气势十足，“你听得懂英语吗？”

对方听到这句话显然愣了一下，可能是没有想到loki会试图与他交流而不是扑上来缠斗。男人的神色看上去稍微放松了一些，但还是紧抿着双唇，带着依旧警惕的目光摇了摇头，又点了点头。

这是什么意思？loki的嘴角抽搐了一下，觉得这个过分矛盾的行为有些难以解读。但他还是当作对方听得懂英语，于是又大声质问了一句，“这道沟壑，是你干的吗？”

“沟壑”这个词对金发男人来说似乎有些难以理解。他果然又把眉头拧紧了些，眼珠子稍稍往左上方转动了一下，看上去正在思考loki说的话。但旋即，金发男人又警惕地直视着loki，微微偏了一下脑袋，这次眼神中带上了一些茫然。

loki有些哭笑不得。眼前这个男人直到现在也没有主动攻击自己，看样子并不是天性残暴的家伙。但是他似乎听不懂多少英语，看上去多多少少显得有些呆傻。loki耐住性子，又放慢语速重复了一遍刚才的问题。说到“沟壑”这个词语的时候，他特意用小刀指了指大地上的那道豁口，然后静静盯着对方等待他的反应。

些许是loki的手势让男人理解了他的意思。那人的眼神中晃过了一丝了然的神色，然后缓缓点了点头。loki在心底高声欢呼了一下，看来他的努力终于没有白费。眼前的这个金发男人既然能劈出这道口子，那么十有八九是有什么特殊的变异能力。结合上次那个探险家的描述，这个男人应该可以引来雷电。

因为这个来之不易的发现让loki太过惊喜，他没注意到自己脸上的表情瞬间变得柔和了一些，握着小刀的手臂肌肉也不再是紧绷着。但是还没沉浸在这个巨大的好消息中不到一分钟，loki的思绪就被那股无法忽略的浓郁的alpha气息生生打断，原本稍微好转的心情也再次跌到了谷底。

这个金发的男人是个alpha，而且是个非常危险的alpha。没有接受过任何抑制剂的注射，看这原始人一般的打扮应该是常年居住在林中的野人，做任何事都遵循内心最原始的欲望。如果自己在下一秒抵挡不住汹涌的情潮突然进入发情期，那么这个野人一定会毫不犹豫地扑过来任凭自己怎么抵抗都将在这片叫天天不应喊地地不灵的荒野中发了疯一样地操自己。

loki此刻是真的感到为难了。已经确定了对方就是自己要找的变种人，他理应想办法把这个人带回伦敦的研究所。但是omega下贱的身体性质却不容许自己这么做。不，更准确来说应该是loki那该死的自尊心在阻碍着他。

换做是别的omega，一定反其道而为之，任由自己在这股极其霸道的alpha信息素的侵占下进入泛滥的发情期，然后顺势和这个男人酣畅淋漓地打上几天几夜的野战。如果能被这男人标记更是再好不过，因为长期生活在原始森林的缘故，这男人一定拥有更接近狼类的占有欲、保护欲，最重要的是专一性，之后可能任凭自己的omega跑到天涯海角，他都会不顾一切地把伴侣追回来。

但是loki不是别的omega，loki就是loki，一个比大多数alpha都要骄傲的男人。在没想好怎么应对这股霸道的信息素之前，loki绝不允许自己在这个金发野人面前失态。

他转过头，对着身后较为新鲜的空气深深吸了一口，然后重新把头转回来。对面的金发野人似乎对他颇有耐心，直到此刻还没有把他当做晚餐。但是他耗了这么久都没有离去也未必是一个好现象，很有可能不想就此轻易放过loki。

那么，就不要怪他不客气了。loki定了定神，把注意力高度集中在手臂的肌肉上，然后悄悄挪动脚下的步伐换成了一个最有利于接下来他拔腿就跑的姿势。loki有且仅有一次机会，而且必须把握好角度。如果他失手杀了对方，那么目前为止所有的努力都将白费。但是如果他扔偏了，那么自己将失去逃跑的机会。

不能再犹豫了！loki在这瞬间就把右手的匕首狠狠扔向了金发alph！他不偏不倚，达到了自己想要的效果。那把小刀直直飞向男人的胸膛，迫使对方把注意力从loki身上移了开来，慌忙往旁边躲闪。看到金发alpha完全被小刀的突然袭击带走了注意力，loki转身拔腿就跑！

他发誓，这是他这辈子跑得最快的一次！顾不得背上还有那个沉甸甸的登山包，顾不得纵横交错的树枝在他脸上划开了一道道血口子，loki在这片原始丛林中飞奔着，只能听到耳边的风像海螺被吹响时发出“呜呜”的呼啸，以及心脏在胸腔里剧烈地狂跳！

没命地跑了大约十分钟后，loki向身后望了一眼，庆幸地发现那个金发野人没有追上来。他脱力地背靠着一块巨大的岩石一屁股滑倒在地上，然后瘫坐着大口大口喘着粗气。

天色已经开始慢慢暗了下来，loki从登山包中摸出了一个手电筒仔细勘查着周围的状况。如果他没记错的话，之前他并没有涉足过这片区域。loki不仅担心那个野人会再度追上来，更担心这样一片荒岛上会有更危险的动物生存着。比如说狼，又或是狗熊。这样消极的想法让loki一刻也不敢放松神经，更别提好好睡一觉。

卸下了背了一天的登山包后，loki背靠着这块巨石打算就这样坐着休息一晚。他甚至不敢在这丛林中搭建帐篷。任何会限制他逃生的东西现在都被他列入了违禁物名单。伴随着手电筒暖黄色的灯光，loki的情绪稍微平复了一点，然后开始思考接下来的对策。

虽然那个变种人身上散发出的信息素是让loki无法做到主动去接近他的理由，但是仅仅这一个难关就让loki束手无策。omega的天性深深印刻在他的骨髓里，流淌在他的血液里，不是现在想改变就能够被改变的。如果说强效的抑制剂能暂时压下发情期的话，那么他身上那支最普通的抑制剂可能起不了多少作用。如果没办法遏制自己的天性，难道要在那个野人面前求他干自己吗？

不可以！绝对不可以！这是loki最不能容忍的一种状况。

纵使博学无畏如loki，此刻他还是懊恼地抓了抓自己因为激烈的奔跑而变得凌乱的黑发。该死，面对omega低贱的本能，他果真什么都不能做！这个痛苦的认知让他狠狠地一拳砸向了岩石，指关节都被过大的力道擦破了皮。这样一整晚，loki都绞尽脑汁思考着对策，不时陷入对自己深深的背弃和厌恶之中。一整晚，他都强迫自己打起精神，警醒地关注着周围的环境。即使他已经不知道自己的身体还能在这样糟糕的超负荷状态下支撑多久。

——————————

当头顶的天和云再次被染成绯红色后，loki幸运地在没有遭受到任何凶猛野兽攻击的情况下，自我斗争着度过了一整晚。熬了大夜的疲惫混合着之前几天都一直紧绷着的神经，让loki的脑袋又胀又痛。他摇摇晃晃站起身子，活动了一下因为昨日太过剧烈的运动而浑身酸痛的筋骨后，有些迷茫地立在了原地。

他不知道接下来应该做什么。一整晚的思考根本没有想出什么解决措施。loki悲哀地咬紧了下唇。难道要原路折回，再次去到昨天和那野人对峙的地盘，然后等着他再次出现，把发情的自己按在地上猛干吗？不可能。

loki再度否定了这个想法，并给自己进行了又一次的洗脑。在普通alpha面前都没有发过情的loki，是绝无可能对着那个金发野人发情的。这样想着，loki还是背起了登山包，慢慢往反方向走去。他不知道自己的目的地在哪里，但只想离昨天那道沟壑远远的。当然，这只是缓兵之计。等他想出了对策，一定会返回去找那个男人。

loki注意力不在脚下，他一直沉湎于自己激烈的内心矛盾之中，一边费力地想着所有可能的对策。这让他完全没有注意到前方掩埋在枯叶下的那一闪而过的金属光泽。

“啊——！”一声撕心裂肺的尖叫从loki口中溢出！几乎是顷刻间，他就直直倒在了地上，痛苦地看向右脚的脚踝处。一个铁制的捕猎夹紧紧咬着他的脚踝，目光可及之处已经是鲜血淋漓。

钻心的疼痛自loki被咬住的脚踝瞬间蔓延到了身体各处的游离神经末梢，让他的四肢百骸都充斥着这翻天覆地的剧痛。几乎是在被咬住后的几秒内，loki的脸色就变得惨白，衣服下的后背渗出了一层密密的冷汗。

这太疼了。

四下无人，loki用颤抖的双手捂着脚踝，喘着气呻吟着。他很想坐起身把那捕兽夹从脚踝上掰开，却连起身的力气都没有。只要他一动，伤口处的疼痛就会让他痛不欲生地蜷缩起身子，趴在地上控制不住地发抖。随着越来越多的鲜血从伤口处流失，loki觉得眼前的景象渐渐模糊了起来，不时与白花花的一片交叠在一起。loki很清楚这是休克前的迹象，但是他要是这时闭上了眼，可能就再也醒不过来了。

loki的身体这几日本就十分虚弱。现在过多的失血和钻心的疼痛让他浑身更加难受，很快从胃里翻涌起了一股呕吐的欲望。loki用手臂支撑着单薄的身躯，偏过头“哇”地一下就是一阵狂吐，直到他什么都吐不出来，只能干呕着发黄的胆汁。

loki觉得自己撑不下去了。他的意识正在一点一点脱离开始痉挛的身躯，眼皮开始上下打架想奋力合上。他完了，他的生命就将这样走到尽头。死去之后，之前努力得到的一切都将灰飞烟灭。

loki的嘴角扯出一道无力的弧度。就在他即将彻底昏迷过去之前，眼前出现了一个仿佛在哪里见过的庞大的身影。那抹淡淡的金黄也是那样熟悉。

是那个野人？！loki的身子又痛苦地抽搐了一下。在他终于昏过去之前，对这个世界最后的记忆停留在他被那个alpha拦腰抱起，紧接着就贴上了一个滚烫、坚硬的胸膛。

tbc


	4. 【情潮】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个野人会因为自己的信息素发情吗？如果他发情了，那么一切就不可收拾了...

“嘶啊——！”

loki是被疼醒的。

他大睁着水汽迷漫的双眼，匆匆环顾了四周后发现自己躺在一栋简陋的小木屋内。眼中除了剧痛带来的折磨之外，就别无其他神色。他身上厚重的迷彩服被拉开了拉链，内里的白色t恤已经被汗水浸湿，紧紧贴在后背让loki的寒毛不自觉地竖立了起来。些许是察觉到loki被痛醒了，身下的金发男人停下了手头的活，直起脊背有些抱歉地看向loki。

loki判断自己应该被对方抱到了他的小木屋里，这么做的原因应该是防止过多的鲜血引来方圆几里内的猛兽。loki吃力地往下撇了一眼自己受伤的右脚踝，上面的捕兽夹还没有被取掉，但是已经没有先前咬得那么紧了。这只捕兽夹看上去锈迹斑斑，应该被放置了一段时间，所以想要一下子取下来极其困难。

“继续？”那个金发野人试探性地问了loki一句，然后用手指了指那只被loki的鲜血染红了的捕兽夹。loki反应过来野人刚才应该一直在尝试为自己取下这个东西，为了避免自己再次被疼晕过去，所以特意给了他几分钟喘息的时间。

“轻一点。”loki重新把视线移到了简陋的屋顶上不再看那个野人，然后微微颌首默许了野人的行动。loki用手攥紧身下皱巴巴的床单，努力调整着呼吸和心态让自己不要太害怕。loki其实很怕疼，从小到大一贯如此。小时候摔了一跤都要frigga哄半天才能止住眼泪，此刻却要在没有任何麻醉的情况下任一个陌生男子徒手取下咬在脚踝上的捕兽夹。

“呃——”随着身下的金发男人再次掰动捕兽夹，loki的喉头中发出了一串痛苦的低吟。但是他紧咬着牙关不让自己喊出声。在一个野人面前大喊大叫岂不是太丢脸了！而那张被loki攥着的床单已经随着他手臂的用力微微腾空，从白皙的手背一直延展到线条优美的小臂上，此刻也已经遍布青筋。

终于，这一次野人帮loki把捕兽夹彻底从脚踝上取下。过长时间的剧痛让loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，急促的喘息回荡在这个安静的屋内，伴随着野人替loki处理伤口的细微声响。

“垃圾桶有吗？”loki突然抓住野人的手臂无力地摇晃着，眼中满是焦急。但是“垃圾桶”一词明显过于现代化，超出了野人的理解范畴，他又一次摇摇头，无奈地皱了皱眉表示听不懂。

“蠢货…”loki小声咒骂了一句，然后将手用力地掐住喉头。他想吐。这是疼痛带来的正常生理反应，纵使是生物学家也没办法抗拒。环视了一下屋内的陈设，没有发现任何类似垃圾桶功能的东西后，loki只能认命地躺回到床上，试图通过不断吞咽口水来克服呕吐的欲望。

但是当野人把草药敷上loki脚踝处的时候，草药内的汁水刺激到了血肉模糊的伤口。那一瞬间撕心裂肺的疼痛让loki再也忍不住，偏过头“哇——”地一声尽数吐在了旁边野人的身上。

loki在昏过去前已经把能吐的都吐完了，所以现在吐出来的依旧是些发黄的胆汁。即使是胆汁，loki也仿佛全都要从五脏六腑呕出来。他佝偻着脊背趴在野人的腿上，四肢都因为腹内的不适感不时地痉挛。

一分钟后，他却是连胆汁都吐不出来了，只能一阵阵地干呕着。野人腰间那块柔软的兽皮已经被loki的呕吐物完全弄脏了，这让loki换位思考了一下，觉得对方可能连杀了自己的心思都有了。

但是令他没有想到的是，野人愣了几秒之后，非但没有推开loki，竟然把大手覆上了loki瘦削的肩胛骨，轻轻拍打着，或一下一下为他顺着气。这让趴在他大腿上的loki剧烈地抖动了一下，仿佛受宠若惊般地瑟缩了一下身子。野人身上alpha的气息依旧浓烈，但是此刻loki只能情不自禁地嗅着那股气味，因为他竟然发现这股信息素能让自己稍微好受一点。好一会儿，loki才渐渐缓过来，然后翻身挪回床上无力地偏着头望着对方。

“抱歉。”loki的眼神移向了兽皮上的那堆呕吐物，但是表情上似乎看不出有多少抱歉的意味。

“没..关系。”野人张了张嘴，像是费力思考了一下应该怎样回答loki，过了十几秒才说出了这句话。然后他起身走到放在墙角的一个铁皮箱子边，蹲下来翻找了一阵，又拿出了一块新的兽皮。这块兽皮的颜色比他腰间围着的那块更加浅一些，在阳光下折射出丝绸般金棕色的光芒。当野人把兽皮完全摊开后，loki端详了一下上面的纹路，惊讶地发现这竟是一块虎皮。

他眯了眯眼睛把视线在野人身上驻留了几分钟。看来这个男人真的在这儿生活了很久，连杀头老虎都手到擒来，难不成从小是在狼窝里长大的？正当loki盯着对方出神的时候，金发alpha毫无顾忌地解开了身上那块被弄脏的棕色兽皮，浑身赤裸地站在了loki面前。

！！

loki心中警铃大作，眼睛像被狠狠灼烧了那般瞬间收回了视线，然后红着脸转过了头。这个混蛋换衣服都不和人打声招呼的吗？！他难道都没有些基本的礼仪常识么？！loki的喉头翻滚了一下。虽然是短短的一瞬间，但是因为对方正对着自己，loki完全目睹了他胯下的那根硕大。那玩意儿的尺寸真是大得惊人，比loki之前遇到过的alpha都要大。

想到那根东西，loki的脑海里就泛起了一阵晕乎乎的涟漪。如果…那根东西能进入自己的后穴…

清醒一点loki！

loki使劲摇了摇脑袋，想把这下流的想法从脑袋里驱赶出去，但是效果似乎不是很大。那根阴茎的形象在他脑袋里变得越来越清晰，甚至脑内已经出现了性交的画面。

难道…？不行，这时候不行！

loki有种很糟糕的预感，他的发情期可能要来了。之前那股野性的alpha信息素此刻在这个小小的屋子里显得更加浓烈，像一具极具压迫性的身躯将loki笼罩其中，让他无法反抗无法动弹。那股信息素现在霸道地充斥了他的鼻腔，然后随着他的呼吸融入血液，让全身都开始发软。

omega的腺体在loki的后颈处，此刻因为强大的alpha信息素的刺激开始突突跳动，急切地想得到一双粗糙的大手的抚慰。loki感觉到自己的理智正在一点一点丧失，汹涌的情潮猛烈席卷着他的头脑，而此刻自己化成了一具破碎的木偶漂浮在海面上，随时都有可能被吞入深海。

他必须离开这里…再这样下去事情就要失控了...

loki吐出一口浊气，挣扎着撑起上半身。脚上的伤口被牵扯到的感觉很疼，但是无论如何他也要逃出屋内。下一秒，刚刚从床上撑起的身子却被一双有力的大手按住，硬生生再次被摁倒在床榻上。loki愤怒地仰头瞪着一脸正义凛然的金发野人，扭动着肩膀试图甩开按在肩头的那双手。

“放开我！我要出去走走。”loki的下颌因为用力咬紧的牙关呈现出一道锋利的弧度，双目布满了红血丝恶狠狠地盯着面前这个不知好歹的蠢货。

“不行。休息。”金发野人仍然没有松开按在loki肩头的手。在他眼里，loki现在是被重伤的病人，要想活命就不能随意走动。他那还在渗血的伤口必须避免这种不必要的活动，否则很可能再次裂开。可能是为了安抚看上去像吃了兴奋剂似的loki，野人粗糙的手掌覆上了loki的后颈，并轻轻摩挲着他此刻肿胀的腺体，试图让他安静下来。

如果说loki刚才尚能自持，这时野人的动作无疑是对他致命的一击。跳动的腺体被抚慰之后刹时就迸发出一阵巨大的快感，然后沿着神经末梢遍布到loki全身。几乎是瞬间loki就剧烈地喘息了一下，然后感受到后穴流出的液体汩汩地打湿了底裤。

“你...难受？”金发的alpha似乎察觉出了什么，他又试探性地摩挲了一下loki的腺体，意料之内看到一片潮红飞速爬上loki的脸颊，身体也因为这过于刺激的动作抽搐了一下。金发alpha的眉头微不可察地皱了一下。虽然他自记事以来就未曾踏入过人类社会，但是他好歹也是一个成年的alpha。而且就如loki之前猜想的那样，常年生活在原始森林让金发alpha的生理本能更接近于狼类。而这世上只有两种生物能用六种性别区分，一种是狼，一种是人类。所以这几乎是与生俱来的，比普通人类更强大的本能让野人很清楚面前的男人发生了什么。只不过他不会用英语表达“发情期”这个词，只能用“难受”来代替。

“把手拿开！”loki不耐烦地甩开野人得寸进尺抚摸着他腺体的手，偏过头又是一阵急急的喘息。他能感受到身体的状态已经处在发情的边缘，独属于他的香甜诱人的omega气息也开始在小屋内迅速飘散，和金发alpha的信息素交缠在一起，混合成了一股更情色的芳香，正不断挑逗着loki即将崩溃的神经。

这个野人会因为自己的信息素发情吗？如果他发情了，那么一切就不可收拾了...

这个危险的想法在loki的脑内盘旋着、叫嚣着，让他不禁把单薄的身子往床角缩了缩，努力离金发的alpha更远一些。但是出乎他意料的是，对方并没有像他害怕的那样进入发情期，仅仅是呼吸有些急促而已，手头上并没有任何侵犯他的动作。

越是强大的alpha，在面对发情的omega的时候，自制力越好。

这个常识在loki的头脑中突然出现，但他不知道应该为此感到庆幸还是悲哀。这个野人能够保持理智对现在的loki来说当然是再好不过了，虽然并不能保证他还能理智多久。但是在荒野中生存的野人都分化成了一个如此强大的alpha，他要强的loki却是下贱不堪的omega。这个认知让loki羞愤无比，险些想要扑上去一口咬断对方的脖颈。

金发alpha盯了loki一会儿，低下头思忖了几秒，然后又缓缓抬起头，眼神中带上了不容拒绝的坚定。对于他来说，用性爱处理面前这位omega发情期这个念头的出现，几乎是身体自带的本能，不需要任何人来教导他。

“我帮你。”于是这样说着，野人把loki从墙角小心翼翼地拽出来了一些，然后跪在床边俯身吻上了loki的唇。瞬间，loki觉得头脑中那根一直以来紧绷着的弦被掐断了，更是有一炮烟花在脑内炸裂开来，炸碎了自己残存的理智。分秒之内，loki就抱住金发alpha的脑袋，不断主动加深着这个吻。

野人对于接吻起初有些不甚熟练，但是很快他就无师自通掌握了要领。两个人唇与唇的吸吮，舌与舌的交缠，齿与齿的碰撞都让loki得到了巨大的抚慰，特别是野人又伸手在loki的腺体上开始轻轻摩擦，紧接着变成粗重的按压、蹭弄，让loki自喉头深出发出了一声难耐的呻吟。

“这是？”交换了一吻后，金发alpha纵使有再好的克制力，呼吸间还是带上了粗重的喘息。但是他无意间发现loki的外套内侧露出了一支细细的针剂。这让他有些警惕地缩回了脑袋，对这个过于现代化的物品显得敬而远之。

“抑制剂。就是不让我难受的东西。”loki想到对方肯定听不懂什么是抑制剂，转而换成了野人的思维尽量简单粗暴地去定义这个产品。

“怎么不用？”金发alpha有些不解地抓抓脑袋，看向loki的眼神就像不谙世事的孩童。

“没用的。不够厉害。”loki觉得自己简直退化到了学龄前，讲话的方式简单得可笑。

“给我用呢？”金发野人从loki怀中抽出了那支针剂，皱着眉头打量了一下。通过刚才loki的一系列反应，直觉告诉他loki很抵触这时候进行性交。不知怎的他的脑海里就冒出了这个念头，似乎能够解决两人的难题。

loki的眼神突然一亮，嘴角也浮现出了一丝微笑。是啊，他之前怎么没有想到！自己只顾着着眼于对普通抑制剂产生的抗药性，却忘了即使是普通的抑制剂也能暂时掩盖alpha和omega身上的气味。现在自己离发情还有一步之遥，掩盖气味应该还来得及。特别是这个野人之前从未接受过注射，所以即使是普通的抑制剂效果也应该会极好。

“脖子伸过来。”loki从野人手中夺下了那支针剂，然后挥挥手示意对方把脑袋靠过来些。金发野人撇着嘴，没有顺从loki的意思，那双湛蓝的眼睛也滴溜溜地打着转，似乎在思考要不要信任loki。

“如果我想杀了你，那就不用等到现在了。”loki看着对方犹豫不决的样子，一字一句说出了足够让对方信服的理由。然后满意地看到野人愣怔了一下后，乖乖把脖颈送到了他的面前。

“会有点酸痛，不过是正常的。”loki伸出修长的五指在野人的后颈摸索了一番，感受到了皮肤下一小块稍硬的组织后，握着针剂对准那处，稍稍用力把抑制剂注射进了金发alpha的腺体里。

抑制剂带来的酸痛感让野人不适地龇了下嘴，他伸手揉揉后颈上被注入抑制剂的皮肤，然后有些疑惑地抬起手臂闻了闻。

“味道...淡了？”野人又使劲嗅了嗅自己身体的其他部位，鼻翼微微翕动着，看上去就像一头毛发金黄的巨狼感知着新奇的变化。

“嗯，这也是它的作用。这个东西叫抑制剂。”loki又重复了一遍专有名词，这次的语速放得更缓更慢，为了特意让野人听清楚。金发alpha散发的信息素减淡许多后，loki的理智回来了不少。加之刚才男人给他的一个安抚性的吻起到了很好的效果，loki体内的情潮开始一点点退散。

“抑制剂….”金发男人跟着低喃了一句，然后有些好奇地望向loki，“你，一直用？”

“是只有你不用。”loki挑了挑双眉，“你叫什么名字？”如此接触下来，loki大致确定了对方对自己应该没有恶意，这是一个好现象。他得更深入地了解这个野人的情况，然后想办法带他一起离开这儿。事实上，loki觉得面前的男人并不能严格意义上被定义为“野人”，因为他能听得懂也会说最基本的英语，而且举手投足间除了透着不谙世事的傻气外，并没有过多粗野之处。

金发alpha的眼底闪过一丝惊慌，他似乎并没有料到loki会询问自己的名字，而且他的名字看样子已经被他扔在了记忆深处，很久都没有触碰。他用一只手托着下巴，食指无意地来回摩挲下唇，看样子在很认真地回忆。

loki估计他一时半会儿也想不起来，便率先开了口，“我叫loki。”

“loki…”金发男子像刚学会说话的孩子一样重复了一遍loki的名字，然后冲床上的人笑了笑，“好听。”

这个突如其来的笑容打得loki措手不及，原因纯粹是因为它太过耀眼。loki不禁腹诽如果这个男人之前生活在人类的社会里，一定会是最抢手的那种alpha。

“我应该叫，thor。”男人又沉思了一会儿，再开口时语气已变得十分笃定。

thor…是那个雷霆之神thor的名字吗？难道为他取名的人早已见识过他召唤雷电的能力？loki在心中打了几个大大的问号。虽存有疑惑却并不着急，因为他会把一切都搞清楚的。这只是时间问题。

“为什么救我？”这是loki一直想问的。说实在的，人类社会的冷漠和纯凭利益关系的往来让他不相信thor会有这么好心。

“你，喊我。”thor却并不打算回答loki的问题，反而孩子气地把脸凑到了loki面前，颇有些期待地望着他。loki再次认同刚才暗暗把thor比作金色大狼的想法，因为他那条巨型的狼尾巴现在似乎快愉悦地翘到天上去了。虽然这个要求有些奇怪，loki还是无奈地照办了。

“thor。”loki低声喊出了对方的名字。

“嗯哼。”thor满意地舔了舔嘴唇，眼中再次布满笑意，“很久，没有过了。”

虽然thor这句话说得有些没头没脑，但是loki还是一下子领悟过来，这是指很久都没有人叫过他的名字了。难怪，这头大狼会显得如此兴奋，想必一个人生活在这荒岛上也是无比孤独的。不知为何，loki心底的柔软被这小小的插曲不自觉地触碰了一下。但是很快，刚才的疑问又浮上loki的心头，他再次问了thor一遍为什么要救他。

thor的脸上浮现出了一丝愧疚的神情。他挠了挠头，半晌才半是抱歉半是畏缩地开口道，“夹子，我布下的。”

原来是因为自己被他埋在枯叶中的捕兽夹不幸咬住，出于愧疚的心理才救了自己。但loki觉得这个理由还是不够有说服力。自己之前拿小刀扔了thor，为什么他不把捕兽夹看作是对自己的报复呢？

“之前我把小刀扔向了你，为什么还要救我？”

“因为，你，好看。”

thor的眼睛微微眯了眯，脑袋上无形的狼耳朵抖动了一下，仿佛对这个回答感到很满意。loki的脸却因为这个回答微不可察地红了。现在他终于明白为什么昨天thor看到他的时候，眼底蕴藏着一丝隐隐的兴奋。

tbc


	5. 【潜能】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但下一秒听到thor不知是故意还是真傻的回答后，loki瞬间五雷轰顶愣怔在了床上。

“thor，你这儿有吃的吗？”因为脚上有伤的缘故，loki没办法出去寻找吃的，甚至躺在床上连翻身都十分困难。但是万幸的是，他的右脚踝没有被伤及筋骨，所以只需要耐心等待皮外伤的愈合。这可能需要一段时间。

“兔肉？”说出这个词的时候，thor的表情有点不悦。虽然这是澳大利亚的某个荒岛，但是曾经这里遍地都是可供猎杀的动物。他最喜欢吃的是鹿肉，因为它们以瘦肉为主并且肉质极其细嫩。其次是鸡肉，thor对鸡腿更是情有独钟。再排下来是鱼肉，因为这里的溪流未经任何人工污染，所以捕到的鱼总是极其鲜美。而兔肉对thor来说只是不愿花大功夫捕猎时候的充数品，因为这种肉有些难处理，一不小心就会带上腥味。

但是从近几年开始，这个荒岛上的生物突然减少，特别是thor喜欢吃的那几种，到现在为止最容易猎杀到的动物只有野兔了。这让金发野人日思夜想都找不到原因。整个岛大多数情况下只有他一个人，偶尔会冒出几个探险家，运气好会被他撞上，但更多时候他们要么就是离开了荒岛，要么就被荒岛上的猛禽咬死。所以仅仅是thor一人捕猎，根本不可能在几年内导致多种动物数量的锐减。thor有想过或许是站在食物链顶端的某一种生物繁殖过多，从而在短时间内猎杀了其他生物，但是他观察了很久都没有发现有任何生物泛滥的迹象，唯一能直观感受到的依旧是不断减少的猎物数量。

当然，thor虽然在心里对岛上动物数量的变化有这番相当周全的见解，但他是做不到用英语表述出这段话给loki的。现在天色已晚，猎杀到更好吃的动物有些冒险，所以他只能不爽地努努嘴，转身拿起木桌上的弓弩，替loki出门打野兔。

thor出去后，loki再次更加仔细地观察了一下屋内的景象。不得不说这是一栋极其简陋的小木屋，没有油光锃亮的油漆装砌，没有精美的家具陈设，有的只是一张同样用木头制成的床和一张比木桌还像木桌的木桌。屋内的墙上倒是挂着不少武器，但基本都是长长短短的尖矛和大大小小的弓箭。这也不是不能理解，毕竟让那个野人做把枪出来也太不现实了！墙角摆放着一个中等大小的铁皮箱子，看刚才thor在里面翻找的样子，这应该是他的储物箱。

除了这些生活必需品外，屋内就再无其他陈设了。就在loki暗暗挖苦对方如此不懂生活情趣的时候，门后面画着的一个图腾引起了他的注意。不知道thor是用什么东西把这图腾画上去的，有点像是白色的油漆，又有点像是白色的马克笔。这个图腾的形状看上去宛如龙首，又有点类似中国的麒麟，它的嘴巴朝向右边大张着，看上去正在喷火。

如果此刻是在人类社会，loki在陌生男子的家门背后看到了如此怪异的图腾，他一定会怀疑自己被骗进了某个黑帮或邪教组织。但是thor的话，要是他一人能代表一窝邪教，那倒也是件闻所未闻的稀奇事。总之loki的眼里闪过一丝精光，他已经打定主意一会儿要盘问thor这个图腾的含义了。

loki又躺在床上百无聊赖地等了一会儿，终于一阵烤野味的香气从屋外飘了进来。自从来到这座荒岛上就没吃过什么东西的生物学家闻到这股香味，口腔中迅速分泌了大量渴望食物的唾液，然后眼巴巴地盯着thor从外面回来，一手拿了一只已经烤好的，穿在树枝上的野兔。

“给。”thor把其中一串递给loki，又颇为好心地扶loki靠在床头，自己也盘腿坐在床边的地板上和loki一起享用晚餐。虽然近两日的饥饿折磨得loki很想狼吞虎咽地消灭食物，但是小时候frigga对他灌输的良好教养还是让他选择了细嚼慢咽。不知怎的，他还有些在乎thor对自己的看法，因此极其不愿意在这个金发野人面前出丑。

“好吃吗？”thor率先吃完了自己的那只烤野兔，胡乱用手背抹了抹嘴角的油渍就单手撑着下巴问loki。

“不错。”loki也已经快把野兔吃得精光了。他向来对食物的口味极其挑剔，也不是没有吃过山珍海味。但是兴许是饿久了，这一顿荒郊野岭之中的野味不仅没有给他留下不好的印象，反而让他有些意犹未尽。

“嗯…”loki发出一声极轻的叹喟，他望了望手中光秃秃的树枝，又望了望一直盯着他看的thor，眼中满是复杂的神色。他其实很想说再来一只，但这似乎并不符合他向来优雅的做派。如果选择性遗忘刚才他吐了thor一身，又险些在他面前发情的话。

thor撑在脑袋上的手指突然轻快地敲击了几下，他紧接着抿了抿嘴唇没说话，但却起身再次向屋外走去。虽然很丢人，但是出于对食物的渴求，loki的视线还是一直追随着他离去的背影。这个蠢兮兮的野人不会有饭后散步的习惯，然后把自己丢在屋里不管了吧？

但是让loki意想不到的是，回来的时候，thor手中又多出了一只烤野兔。他看着loki瞬间涨红的脸颊，看好戏似的勾了勾一边的唇角，然后大方地把野兔塞到了loki手中。这个野人，绝对不可小觑！loki干笑了两声，狠狠从对方手中夺过那只野兔后，一边撕咬着兔肉一边在心里默默定下结论。

“我说——”第二只野兔也被吃完一半后，loki终于与自我和解，又换上了那副倨傲的表情缓缓开口，“这门后的...画，是什么意思？”loki根本不指望thor能听懂“图腾”，所以特意换了个极其简单的单词。

“不是画，是图腾。”令loki意外的是，thor竟然把他刚才说的单词当作了错误来纠正，并且标准地发出了“图腾”这个音，神色也带上了一分肃穆。他紧接着开口道，“部落的标志。”

“部落？”loki不解地皱了皱眉，低头思索了一会儿，一只手的食指无意在下巴上来回摩挲。这是他认真思考时候无意识的动作。似乎想到了什么之后，loki抬起头试探性地问了句，“你过去生活的部落吗？”

thor郑重其事地点了点头，然后冲着loki微笑了一下，“loki，聪明。”金发野人的笑容总是打得loki措手不及，而且他似乎特别热衷于在夸奖自己的时候露出这种大型犬科动物的咧嘴笑，就像是在炫耀刚刚挖到的宝贝。loki有些哭笑不得地抚了抚额头，被一个野人夸奖聪明他应该感到高兴么？不过如此一来，thor为什么能掌握基本的英语就说得通了。大概是小时候被部落里的人抚养过，他们教了金发小野人基本的英语吧。只不过土著交流大多还是通过土著语，加之thor常年不再和部落接触，所以那之后英语就停留在了不算好的水平。

“那部落后来怎么了？”loki仍想得知更多的细节。既然那个部落收养了thor，为何不把他继续抚养成人？

“大火，全烧了。人，都死了。”thor像是陷入了某种悲伤的回忆，回答loki的时候握紧了拳头，周身都散发着一股低气压。生活过一段时间的家被火烧了，抚养过自己的亲人般的土著们也全都葬身火海，这的确称不上是什么美好的记忆。

“那你呢？你是怎么逃过大火的？”

“当时，在岛上，别的地方玩。”

“所以你从小就生活在部落？”

“嗯，爸爸妈妈不要我了。”thor明显委屈地垂着脑袋，身后那条无形的狼尾巴仿佛怏怏地夹在了两股间，脑袋上无形的狼耳朵也蔫蔫地贴在了脑袋边，这让loki差点就想伸手去抚摸一下他金色的毛茸茸的脑袋。

“别…难过…”但是loki终究没有这样做，只是干巴巴地说了一句最普通的安慰。也许曾经他也无数次地感知到别人的伤悲，别人的彷徨，别人的脆弱，但是他没有义务去安慰每一个人。这些情绪在旁人看来似乎都应该得到特别的关照，但loki是生物学家，不是心理学家。他早已习惯把人看作是血肉的躯体，一块一块清晰地和情感剥离开来，所以对于和别人亲近，甚至是安慰别人这样的活，loki向来视作不必要的麻烦。

“thor，其实我觉得你应该学着连贯地说出一句话，而不是逐字逐句停顿。”虽然loki是冷冰冰的生物学家，但他仍然先是loki。他的心底仍有一处柔软的地方，除了frigga外从未向任何人袒露，也不打算向任何人袒露。正是这处柔软使他做不到百分百冷漠地对待thor，所以他惊讶地发现自己为了缓解这股悲伤的氛围生硬地转了个话题。

“这有点难。”thor深深吸了一口气，在脑海中酝酿了好久后才换上一副即将走上刑场的表情开口道。下一秒，他就有些新奇地张了张嘴，仿佛刚才说出了一句改变自己命运的话。

“看，你做到了。下次说话前可以多想想，尽量用完整的句子表达。”loki挑挑双眉，双手抱胸看着thor，“那么，现在可以告诉我，为什么爸爸妈妈不要你了吗？”

“嗯…”thor刚想张嘴回答，想到loki刚才的建议就把到嘴边的话急刹车，然后支吾了几秒努力把那些破碎的单词拼凑到一起，“我出生的时候，浑身带电。他们就把我扔到了这儿，收下我的酋长为我取名为thor。”

他能说出这么长一句完整的话，真是一个不小的进步。loki如此想道。但是真正让他感兴趣并无比兴奋的是thor说他出生的时候浑身带电，那么现在他是变种人的事实千真万确了。loki必须要把他带回约顿海姆研究所，在取得他足够信任的情况下。

之后，这个野人就会成为loki重点研究的对象，直到他成功复制thor体内的变种人目的基因。这期间他不会允许任何人介入抢他的功劳，特别是那个成事不足败事有余的所长laufey。到时候那个老狐狸听说自己带了个变种人回来，一定把当初怎样挖苦自己异想天开的情景忘得一干二净，然后想方设法从自己这儿分去一杯羹。

那么现在的问题就真正变成怎样取得thor的信任，并和他一起离开这儿了。loki精明的大脑飞速运转着。

他不能直接向thor披露回到人类社会后，他将成为重点研究对象的事实，那样听上去就太可怕，一定会打草惊蛇。所以必须找到一个足够说服对方的理由让他主动产生离开荒岛的想法，但这不是那么容易编造的...loki的眉头紧锁着，完全屏蔽了thor一声声有些急切的呼唤。等他再度回过神来的时候，thor已经不满地盯着他好久了。

“loki，你会怕我吗？”

“什么？”

“我和你们不一样，你会怕我吗？”thor睁着那双晶亮的蓝眸子向loki投去殷切的目光。这双湛蓝的眼眸此刻纯洁得如同初降人间的小天使一般铺满了好奇和期待，竟让loki的心中升起了一丝异样的酸涩。

“我当然不会怕你。”loki说。这是真话。

我是特意为了你的能力跑来利用你的。loki想。这是更真的话。

“嘿嘿，其实我真的没什么好怕的。因为我长大后就无法随时打雷了。”thor的用词还是那么幼稚，也并不精确，但是loki的身体却因他的这句话剧烈抖动了一下。

“你说什么？无法随时召唤雷电？所以那道沟壑是偶然吗？！”下一秒，loki就突然被触碰到了开关一般大声冲thor吼叫起来。

他原以为thor的能力已经得到了完全的开发，所以才能劈出那样一道极深的沟壑，但是没想到他的能力几乎全都蕴藏在体内，需要下极大的功夫去激发！这让loki受到了深深的挫败。这好比一个孩子还没有长大成人，如果在变种人的能力未被完全激发的情况下复制他的DNA, 那么实验将很可能因为变种目的基因的残缺而失败，人类也只能被改造成残缺的变种人。loki很清楚，仅凭他一人是没有办法完全激发thor的能力的，所以回去之后thor的存在将不可避免地被更多生物学家知晓，政府也会增派更多援手来处理此事。这就意味着吃独食的计划彻底泡汤。

loki烦躁地抓了抓乱蓬蓬的头发，特别是在刚才的问题得到thor的肯定之后更是心烦意乱。那一瞬间他甚至产生了把thor继续流在荒岛上然后只身一人离开的想法，但是最终还是不死心地否决了。就算之后对thor的研究不能由他一人负责，他还是可以尽量想办法凭借“找到了真正的变种人”这个理由成为核心研究人员之一。好不容易发现的变种人，就算能力没有得到完全开发，也不能就这样轻易放弃了，好歹完全开发他的能力后就一切好办，而并不是像之前那样整天指望瞎猫碰上死耗子凭空改造人类的基因。

床上的loki拼命在心里打着小算盘，地上的thor却对即将发生在自己身上的事毫不知情。看着loki一直摆着一张臭脸扯着乱蓬蓬的黑发，嘿，他知道loki发生什么了！

“loki，明天早上我带你去溪边洗澡吧？”thor很笃定，loki应该是因为那头黑发没有得到精心的护理而不开心了。他完全能理解这种心情，毕竟自己的这头金发他可是看得比命还重。

“你疯了吧！我脚上有伤啊！”loki扯着嗓子冲thor大吼，歇斯底里的样子像极了一个抓不住丈夫的心的深闺怨妇。但下一秒听到thor不知是故意还是真傻的回答后，loki瞬间五雷轰顶愣怔在了床上。

“你把右脚搁在石头上，然后我帮你洗澡啊！”


	6. 【标记】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果他一定要离开的话，那么thor想让他的身上沾染上自己的气息。

最终，loki答应了和thor一起去溪边洗澡——在thor威胁他如果不答应，晚上就挤着和他睡一张床的情况下。

所以第二天清晨，loki是躺在那条顶多算是张白布做成的，皱巴巴的床单上醒来的，不过一整晚身上都盖着thor过去剥了足有五六张狐狸皮缝成的又柔又暖的“被子”。而被loki坚决禁止上床的thor，躺在又冷又硬，表面粗糙凹凸不平的木质地板上度过了他长这么大以来睡得最难受的一晚。

“阿嚏！”还没摆脱刚刚从梦中醒来的迷糊，thor就两眼空洞地坐在地板上打了一个响亮的喷嚏。甚至因为用力过猛的缘故，一小条透明的鼻涕从鼻子里缓缓流出，然后又被他“哧溜”一声红着脸吸了进去。

“真不好意思，害你生病了。”loki用手臂撑着暖和的身子从被子里露出胸口以上的部位，嘴上“真诚”地向thor道了歉，脸上却挂着高高挑起的眉毛，咂巴着薄唇，玩味地看着可怜兮兮的金发野人。

“希望你下次的道歉能再…再像道歉一点。”thor这次明明白白读懂了loki脸上实在不像道歉的表情，他不知道“真诚”和“发自肺腑”两个词怎么说，所以尽力想了一句替换的话，吃瘪地努努嘴耸耸肩，“走吧，去洗澡！洗完澡我就帮你去找早饭。”在语言完全不占优势的情况下，thor现在唯一能要挟loki的也就是食物了。不过在很多年之后，thor才幡然醒悟loki在人类社会中也为数不多地有条银舌头，所以他这辈子和loki吵架都没有赢过他，当然也没有想过要赢他。

虽然昨晚答应了thor的要求，也做了一晚上自认为充足的心理建设，但是当这一刻真正来临的时候loki还是觉得浑身别扭。他说，“我不想洗澡。”

“那你就没有早饭吃。”

“你这是在威胁我！”

“我…阿嚏！”thor又打了一个喷嚏，发懵地揉了揉酸酸的鼻子，“我这是关心你的个人卫生。”

“你先管好你自己吧！”

“我很爱卫生的！除了有时候因为捕猎的需要会在身上涂满泥巴之外。”

两人你一言我一语地对峙着，又谁也不让谁。thor觉得保持个人卫生很有必要，而且他不想再因为loki的那头黑发出了状况而无缘无故被吼了。loki坚持不让thor为他洗澡，因为他还没有准备好浑身赤裸地出现在thor面前。loki之前的性爱经历既有男人也有女人，按理来说与陌生人“赤诚相对”于他而言并不是一件特别困难的事。但是loki总有一种糟糕的直觉，如果他在thor面前一丝不挂，那么他们俩将再次擦枪走火。

最后两个人的温和争执结果是thor仅为loki洗头并擦拭上半身。这个结果对loki来说已经是他目前为止能接受的最大尺度了。而thor虽然略有不满，但是能解决那头黑发问题也算是达到了目的。可是金发野人总感到自己心中有一块空白没有被填补，这感觉就像初次品尝糖果的孩子刚刚尝出了甜头却被拒绝第二颗的索要。这感觉之微妙是thor二十几年来从未体验过的，当初第一次见到loki却又眼睁睁看着对方飞快地从面前消失的时候，带给他的也是这样希望落空的体验。

但他在期待什么呢？他的希望又是什么呢？是上次和loki接吻的时候浑身过电一般的舒爽和满足吗？亦或是对loki肉体的窥探和肖想吗？thor觉得床上的这个男子无缘无故地凭空出现在他的生活中，他理应对他保持着相当的警惕和冷漠，但是却忍不住更近距离地与他接触，甚至至今都没有打探他的真实来历。

两个人终于妥协之后，thor将loki从床上拦腰抱起向最近的一条溪流走去。他尽量让loki的脚垂在他结实的小臂上来回晃动，减少对伤处的负担。出门前thor带上了一把晒干的皂角和一小口铁锅用来一会儿制作“洗发露”。

即使注射了抑制剂，thor身上仍有一股极淡极淡的若有若无的alpha气息，此刻因为过于亲密的接触一缕一缕飘散进loki的鼻腔，迫使他不得不把头扭向另一边呼吸着更新鲜的空气。当然，还有一个原因是loki不愿意把脸贴上thor肌肉发达的胸膛，仿佛那是一块烧红的木炭，一触碰就会灼伤他的皮肤。

但是当thor不小心被一颗小石子绊到的时候，loki还没反应过来就条件反射性地紧紧搂住了thor的脖子，在意识到自己失态了之后，又像扔烫手山芋一般缩回了双臂。

“你脸红了。”thor低下头望着loki，嘴角勾起一抹若有若无的微笑。

“我才没有！你看错了吧。”loki嘴上毫不客气地否定，但却慌张地把头往下埋了埋，一边努力调整着有些紊乱的呼吸。该死，他不懂为什么在面对thor的时候，他的身体总会不由自主地出现小女生般的恋爱反应。

loki好像忘了自己其实根本没有谈过正式的恋爱的事实，也从未允许任何一个alpha标记自己——连临时标记都未曾有过。性爱在他眼里不过是用来解决生理需求的必要手段，往往不掺杂任何感情因素。所以每当身边的omega同事谈论到性高潮是如何美妙绝顶让人欲罢不能的时候，loki就会冷哼一声转身离开。即使获得过无数次身体的高潮，loki也并不觉得这感觉有多美妙，他或许不明白真正让人舒服到连脚趾都在打颤，嘴里只能像小猫一样细声叫唤的真正高潮，需要的是身体和精神两者的契合。

终于到达目的地后，thor找了个恰当的位置让loki坐在岸边，顺便受伤的右脚可以搁置在一块低矮的石头上。thor挑选的这条小溪形容为一汪不深的静潭或许更为恰当。潭底的石头暴露在秋季略带暖意的阳光下，水面上漂浮着几片深黄的落叶就再无其他杂质，的确是一个适合洗澡的好地方。

thor取出之前带出来的一把皂角，熟练地在两分钟内钻木生火，然后在小铁锅里倒入溪水，放入皂角开始慢慢熬煮。

完成这些后，thor深深地看了loki一眼开口道，“这个一会儿才能好，我先下去洗澡。我要脱衣服了，你可以把头转过去。”

想到上次因为看了眼thor的阴茎就差点发情的丢人情形，loki就求之不得地扭过了头。尔后他听到thor走向潭水中央而带动水流的哗哗声，直到声音变换成了潭水被泼溅到身上的动静后，loki才僵硬地把头扭回来。

thor背对着他，淡蓝色的溪水没过了他的臀股，刚好与他腰线的最低处齐平。这使得thor深深凹陷进去的及腰及臀的脊柱沟完好地展现在loki面前，仿佛孕育着所有最隐晦的幻想。随着thor舀水、擦拭身体的动作，他后背分明的肌肉上下起伏着，在蝴蝶骨和肩头形成一道又一道深浅不一的优美线条，无可挑剔的身材宛如一栋巧夺天工的古希腊男子雕塑。

看了一会儿后，loki仓皇地低下了头。thor的这具未经任何人染指的身体对他来说仿佛是最后的幻象。回归了人类世界后，thor不可避免地将接受科学实验的洗礼。如果他运气好很快释放出了所有的超能力，那么所受的痛苦或许会短暂些。但如果他迟迟不能被激发出所有的潜能，那么loki很清楚，政府直到他死都不会放过他。但无论是哪一种情况，他现在这具漂亮的胴体都将无可避免地带上伤痕。

那一瞬间，loki第一次对自己的计划产生了动摇。他想，或许不应该把thor带回残忍的人类社会，不该让这个原本无忧无虑在原始森林里生活的男子去面对未知的实验。但是loki咬了咬牙，到底还是坚持了自己的计划。他从来都不是一个会好心替别人着想的人，他从来只看重自己的利益，就算thor以后会恨他，他也不会在乎，或者说不应该去在乎。

在loki这样自我安抚的时候，thor已经洗好了澡围上了虎皮走到了loki身后。下一秒，loki就发现thor开始动手脱自己的衣服。

loki一惊，条件反射地按住了thor正在拉他拉链的手，但对上了对方有些惊惑不满的目光后，loki还是认命地松开了手。不一会儿，他就赤裸着上半身坐在了thor面前。

像是欣赏一件稀罕的艺术品那般，金发alpha从他的后背绕到了前胸几乎是三百六十度无死角地把loki的上半身看了一圈。当他的视线沿着loki细腻光滑的脖颈，移向他薄薄的胸肌和胸脯上殷红的两点时，loki重重咳嗽了两声没好气地瞪了他一眼。

“看够了吗？”

“看不够…你...真好看。”

又是一句让loki措手不及的回答。这个金发野人之所以总能成功让loki脸红，是因为他学不会撒谎。他总是这样直白地表达出内心的所思所想，让loki的心毫无防备地为之一颤。loki知道自己比普通的omega长得更秀气一点，所以不乏有些alpha在床上会对他说着一段段措辞精美的情话。当然loki也从没有因为这些话动过心。但是面前的金发野人却总是毫不在意地用最浅显的语言大大咧咧地告白，这让loki毫无办法地败下阵来。

thor走到刚才熬煮的那锅皂角边捣鼓了几下，然后就取出皂角端着剩下的深棕色煎液走到了loki身边开始为他洗头。

thor耐心地解开黑发打结的地方，又用被皂角水沾湿的双手极其温柔地捋顺loki天然卷曲的、长至耳朵下方的黑发，所有动作都小心翼翼，一点都没有弄疼对方。洗得差不多了之后, thor熟练地按压着loki的头皮为他奉上免费的按摩。这可是他保养金发的秘诀之一——适当的按摩可以加速血液循环使头发更加浓密。

“loki，你为什么来到这儿？”thor两天来第一次问了loki的来历。足足憋了两天才问出这样至关重要的问题，loki觉得这个金发野人要么就是接触下来过分信任自己，要么就是没有被真正欺骗过所以从来不会打心眼里去警惕一个人。他当然不能告诉thor，他其实是专门来找他的。

“研究这里的树木。我是一个生物学家。”loki编了一个不太容易被拆穿的理由。

“什么是生物学家？”thor手上的力道放缓了一些，看样子正在思索这个名词的含意。

“生物学家就是...研究所有带生命的东西。”loki微微停顿了一会儿，言简意赅地解释了这个职责广泛的职业。

“那你研究人吗？”thor继续追问道。loki可以想象身后的野人现在脸上是一副怎样好奇宝宝般的表情。

“当然。我可是剑桥大学毕业的。”loki的语气中带上了掩饰不住的自豪感，但是当他意识到thor根本不知道什么是剑桥大学之后，他又耐着性子补了一句，“剑桥大学是世界上最好的大学之一。”

“那什么是大学？”thor歪歪脑袋。loki用一个词来总结那就是“厉害”，但是大学什么的又是啥？  
“…大学就是读书的地方。每个孩子都要经历小学、初中、高中，最后进入大学学习。搞不懂也没关系，反正你已经过了读大学的年龄了。”loki习惯性地翻了个白眼。

“噢...那你是不是更喜欢读过大学的人啊…”thor的声音明显小了很多，听上去有些怯生生的委屈。

“我喜欢聪明的人没错，但这和读不读大学没有直接的关联。”loki哭笑不得地回头望了thor一眼，总感觉这只大型犬科动物下一秒就会委屈地把下巴搁到自己腿上，呜呜叫唤着求自己摸摸他的脑袋。

听到这个回答，thor觉得刚才高悬的心现在落了地。但又像想起了什么似的，他突然再次紧张起来，局促不安地问loki，“loki，你会回去吗？”

loki沉默了一阵。他怎么可能在这荒岛上待一辈子，这对他而言无异于慢性自杀。当然，他也不能告诉thor会带他一起离开。在找到合适的理由之前。

所以loki只是缓缓点了点头。然而接下来，他感受到头上的那双手停下了动作，身后的人也跟着开始一言不发。

loki有预料到thor应该会做出什么反应，但是他希望thor能继续说些什么，说不定自己会再编造一个谎言骗骗他，而不是突然陷入一阵诡异又反常的沉默。

“thor？”loki试探性地喊了一声金发alpha的名字。

“啊？”thor仿佛突然如梦初醒。他走到了loki身前冲他笑了一下，然后蹲下来开始用有些凉意的溪水为他擦拭身子。loki不知道是不是自己的错觉，刚才那个笑容似乎有些勉强。

thor没有毛巾，所以所谓的“擦拭”就是只用手舀水抚摸过loki的身体。在这过程中他没有像刚才一样继续问loki一些傻透了的问题，只是一言不发地触摸着loki上半身的每一处，动作比刚才在洗头的时候还要轻柔，仿佛那双手留恋于loki身上的每一寸肌肤，每一块肌肉，和每一根骨骼。

loki的喉头翻滚了几下。面前的金发alpha没有看他的脸庞，只是专注地盯着他的肌肤。alpha的脸上也没有过多的表情，却明摆着在衡量什么，这让loki第一次难以猜测他的想法。

thor手上的力度从一开始的轻柔缓慢逐渐加重，并一次次更加频繁地抚摸过loki的胸膛。loki有些禁受不住这样越来越放肆的抚弄，但他不想阻止thor的动作，慢慢地呼吸间也带上了急促的喘息。他开始搞不明白，他们这是在做什么？

等thor再次和loki四目相对的时候，loki发觉了他眼底渗透出的浓重的欲望，但又不像是单纯的性欲，似乎还混杂着强烈的占有欲。loki不确定这次究竟是不是自己的错觉。

thor低下头，停顿了几秒，然后张嘴咬住了loki胸前一粒饱满的殷红。

“啊——”随着thor这个突然的举动，一阵酥麻的快感自胸前被咬住的那颗乳首向四肢蔓延开去，也让loki舒服得张嘴哼出了一记甜腻的呻吟。

loki觉得这有些过了！他的身体随着thor舔弄、按压那粒殷红而渐渐变得滚烫，体内压抑着的情欲也随着thor更急切地来回抚摸揉捏他的胸膛，开始不受控制地挣扎着抬头。loki终于开始伸手去推thor的肩膀，但没想到thor一把抱住了他光溜溜的身体。

“不要，就这一次。”thor放开了那颗早已硬挺的蓓蕾，把脑袋凑上loki的脸颊，在他耳边吐着温热的鼻息。

他不想loki离开。

这个从外面的世界闯入的黑发男人有着他这辈子见过的最好看的容颜，纵使他这辈子根本没见过多少人。这个男人脸上总是流露出倨傲的神色，虽然看上去有些难以接近，但thor却觉得这种表情出现在男子脸上带着恰到好处的性感。这个男人明明是个omega，却无不散发着骄傲过头的气质，这让他的举止间都带上了违背内心意愿的别扭感，却又像是在引诱敌人步步接近，冒着被他一脚踹开的危险去窥视他的内心。

他不想这样一个复杂的、矛盾的但又如此迷人的人类离开。如果他一定要离开的话，那么thor想让他的身上沾染上自己的气息。

thor是从小就在荒野中长大的人啊。他那接近狼类的本能在刚才开始就叫嚣着在他身体内蠢蠢欲动。随着怀中的黑发男人越来越剧烈的喘息和喉头间溢出的控制不住的细碎呻吟，那可怕的本能越来越强烈，促使着他更加粗鲁地啃咬着loki雪白的脖颈，舔舐着他敏感的耳廓，并在他肩头种下大片大片醒目的殷红。

“哈啊…thor....够了....放开我….”loki喘着粗气再次去推紧紧抱着他的金发alpha，却在下一秒感受到后颈的腺体被咬破的酸爽和alpha信息素注入的过电般的酥麻后，瞳孔瞬间惊惧地放大！

thor临时标记了他！这二十几年来，loki从未允许任何一个爬上他的床的alpha标记过他，哪怕是临时的标记都未曾有过。

这个认知让loki的身体开始剧烈地颤抖起来，心头窜起了一把熊熊燃烧的怒火，用瞬间凝聚起的巨大力道狠狠推开了身上的alpha。loki冷冷地盯着thor，眼神仿佛千年未融的冰川。

thor低着头坐在土地上，也再没有开口。他知道loki一定会生气，从上次loki在发情前的一系列举动就让他知道loki不会允许被标记，但他还是这样做了，既因为满心的占有欲，又为了不让自己留下任何遗憾，哪怕loki再也不愿开口和他说话。

但是thor的心头终是控制不住地涌起一阵苦涩。临别之际他终于知道自己想要loki，但是loki就那么讨厌他吗？他忍不住去想，loki过去都拥有过哪些配偶呢？是谁能有如此大的魅力和loki耳鬓厮磨，互诉衷肠呢....

loki看着那个坐在地上，垂着头的金发alpha，心中除了刚才的暴怒，竟多了一些连他自己都读不懂的情绪。他讨厌thor吗？或许吧，他讨厌着每一个强大的alpha，嫉妒着他们与身俱来的高位。明明他才是做得比大多数alpha更好的人，却偏偏是下贱的omega。所以他不允许任何一个alpha标记自己，不允许自己身上沾染上那一股象征着对他的控制，对他的占有的居高临下的气息。他loki，绝不会甘于成为任何一个人的附属品。

他确实没有想到thor会因为自己要离开而上演了一出临时标记。但让他更想不通的是，如果自己那么反感对方的标记，为什么在他们都开始动情的时候，他不像过去对每一个alpha在上床前明确规定的那样，禁止thor的任何标记行为？而是任凭他抚摸自己的身体，甚至在身上落下一个又一个饱含占有欲的亲吻？

他对thor，究竟是什么感觉...

但这重要么？loki狠狠掐了一下自己的大腿，钻心的疼痛让他稍稍从溺毙自己的情绪里回过了神。就把这临时的标记当作让他不要对thor动心的提醒吧。无论如何他都要把thor弄出这座荒岛，然后不带任何感情地看他躺到白色的躺椅上接受一次次实验。这才是他真正要做的，而不是困在所谓的儿女情长里。

最后，loki还是让thor带他回了木屋，然后躺在床上闭上了眼再也没有理他。中途thor有示好地拿来野味给他吃，但loki都一一拒绝了。

就这样又到了晚上，thor依旧睡在冰冷的地板上，把温暖的床榻留给loki。

闭了大半天眼的loki在夜晚真正来临的时候却怎么也睡不着了。他嗅着自己身体上被改变了味道的信息素。之前这气味总是香甜的，现在却多了一丝thor的野性。这味道又让他想起了白天thor低着头坐在地上的样子，活像一只被主人抛弃了的大狗。借着皎洁的月光，他微微偏过头看向了背对着他躺在地上的thor。

他是不是看错了？loki眨了几下眼睛再次把视线凝聚到了thor的背影上，但再看几遍结果仍是一样。

这个躺在地上的alpha此刻浑身都在发抖？

tbc


	7. 【出岛】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那…他们会伤害我吗？”thor和loki四目相对，却在这时隐约看到对方眼底的清潭晃动了一下，然后升腾起一片惊慌。

这个蠢货怎么了？loki看着躺在地上瑟瑟发抖的金发野人，有些莫名其妙。起初他还以为thor悲伤过度，背对着自己偷偷哭了。但是半天抽泣声都没有传来，他便否决了这个猜想。

loki回想了一下今天白天发生的一切，thor一起床就打了个喷嚏，之后又打了个喷嚏，然后在初秋冰凉的潭水里洗了澡....难道他现在生病了？

loki的心跳抢了一拍。

他很想现在就爬下床察看一下thor的情况，但是脚踝上的伤让他无法悄悄起身下床，毕竟他不想弄醒这个大家伙，让他以为自己半夜不睡觉竟然在担心他的身体。所以loki打定主意，等到天亮之后再装作不经意发现他生病的样子顺便察看一下他。

早上七点了，从窗外透进来的阳光驱散了木屋里的黑暗，顶着两个大黑眼圈，loki悠悠地看了眼还躺在地上轻颤的金发野人。

结果就是，loki一整夜都没睡着。

失眠了一整晚的黑发男人大为光火，他此时再也顾不得什么动静，撑着手臂从床上坐起来后，俯下身，用最大的音量在thor耳边喊了句他的名字。

loki原以为对方会瞬间从梦中惊醒，然后吓得从地上反射性地跳起来，就像猫咪见到了一根黄瓜那样。但是出乎他意料的是，地上的这个男人只是不适地皱了皱眉，眼珠在还未睁开的眼皮下转动了几圈，似乎是意识正在逐渐恢复，但是仍旧处于半梦半醒的状态，眼皮也沉重得抬不起来。

“喂！起床了！”loki又把身子往下探了探，好让胳膊碰到thor的手臂，然后使劲推了推对方。可能是thor之前对他的照顾和从小生活在原始森林的经历让loki觉得，这个金发野人就算生病了也是不值得一提的小状况，现在这种睁不开眼的状态仅仅是困意使然。

经过一番推搡，地上的大家伙终于缓缓睁开了双眼，但是他涣散的眼神和随之而来的一连串咳嗽却让loki的心脏再次一阵狂跳。现在的状况让loki终于明白，这个金发野人的状况很不乐观。

“thor，你可以爬到床上来吗？”loki思忖了一会儿，终究是放低了声音，放柔了语气，眉眼温顺地下垂望着躺在地上的那个面色苍白的大个子。

“我试试。”thor将两片唇瓣张开一条缝，从齿间挤出了几个单词，沙哑的声音就像磨光金属的砂纸般蹭弄着loki的心尖。金发野人试了将近五次才勉强将半个身子甩上那张小小的木床，在loki好心为他搭了把手后，终于将整个身体都放到了床上，然后被身旁的黑发男子裹近暖烘烘的被窝。

“唔——”久违的温暖舒适的温度让thor皱着眉头低吟了一声，原本打着冷颤的身体也终于开始慢慢稳定，现在他正在努力让自己从飘在云霄的虚浮感中脱离出来，但效果并不是很理想，过了将近十分钟他仍旧处在云里雾里的糟糕状态，呼吸也压抑在胸腔中并不顺畅。

这张木床睡一人刚好，此时两个平均身高一米九的成年男子挤在床上，更是不留一丝多余的空间，不得不把身体紧紧贴在一起，但loki受伤的脚踝还是因为挤压到了墙壁而让他发出了一记闷闷的痛呼。

“loki，不介意的话，我抱着你可以吗？”thor的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了那声被碾碎在喉头间的闷哼，只能大着胆子提出了这个请求。两个人都平躺着空间的确不太够，但如果他能够侧身抱住loki，空间将腾出不少。

这个有些越界的提议让loki落在thor身上的目光再次精锐起来，但是右脚踝传来的一阵阵直达神经的痛感还是让他不得不做出了妥协。感受到一个大家伙紧紧地抱住自己全身，还乖巧地把脑袋搁在自己肩窝上后，loki的目光更深了。但他却不得不承认，这感觉并不糟糕。

thor的呼吸很沉重，还不时伴有一阵轻微的咳嗽。他的脸色一直很糟糕，浑身异常的滚烫让loki不用摸他的额头就知道他发了烧。种种症状结合起来，loki猜测他可能得了肺炎。但是仅凭昨天的感冒又不能让这个浑身是发达肌肉的家伙第二天就得了肺炎，看来这家伙近段时间的免疫力一直低于正常水平。

loki不安地扭动了一下身子。肺炎虽不是致命的疾病，像thor这样的状况却必须住院观察，否则将越来越严重，最后恶化成什么面目全非的模样谁都不敢想象。但这荒郊野岭的根本不可能有匹配的医疗设施，唯一能救他的办法就是重回人类社会。换个更符合loki目的的说法，就是回到约顿海姆研究所。

loki手头上唯一能用的，能和外界取得联系的东西就是一台当时从救生艇上搜刮出来的呼叫器，虽然不知道对应的频道是哪里，却绝无可能直接呼叫位于伦敦的研究所。

loki想到了一直被自己揣在登山包里的手机。如果运气好的话，它应该还没有坏，但是因为没有足够的电量无法启动。

等等...电量？！

loki紧蹙的眉头瞬间如无人触碰的含羞草般舒缓开来。现在抱着自己的这个蠢货，不就是最好的充电器么？

loki心中虽开始敲起了欢快的鼓点，面上却巍然不动，藏着暗劲的手指不动声色地掐了一下thor的腰，成功让对方把眼神聚焦到了自己脸上。

“thor，去把我的包拿来。”loki侧过头迎上金发野人隐隐有些期待的目光，淡淡施令道。

thor听闻却抱得更紧了，一边用金色的脑袋有意无意地蹭着loki的颈窝，用理所当然的语气说道，“我还难受，再躺会儿。”

“你躺多久都会难受。”loki把头向后仰了仰，试图躲开那毛茸茸的攻击，但每移开一寸，那颗大脑袋就挤过来一寸，最终他阴着脸把头摆回了原位，自暴自弃地任由对方像只犬狼一样在脖颈上嗅来嗅去。

“loki，说实话，你刚才担心我吗？”thor的声音还是喑哑得让人分辨不出，气息更是虚弱得宛若游丝，化作一股湿热的鼻息打在loki的耳边。要说实话的话，恐怕不如割了loki的那条银舌头。所以他迟疑了几秒就开口道，“当然不担心。”

“哼，假话倒是说得熟练。如果不担心我，为什么让我睡到床上？”thor那双神色逐渐清明的湛蓝眼眸中闪过一丝狡黠，loki的这种谎话实在太容易识破了，虽然大多数情况下他都懒得和他计较，但是既然这个小骗子很快就要离开，还是抓住每一个机会欣赏一下他为数不多的窘态为好。

想到和loki注定的分别，thor的心头就染上一层涩意，更多了些一腔孤勇的意气。他不顾loki还因为刚才的话恶狠狠地瞪着他，便直勾勾地盯上对方的绿眸，“loki，你真的不能留下来吗？”thor知道，让对方留下来实在是一个过分自私的要求，但他只是在最后几天撒娇般地问问，并没有抱任何希望。

“蠢货！我让你去把我的包拿来是想带你一起离开！”loki压低着声音吼了一句，事到如今他已经不必再隐瞒想法，thor的身体状况已经成为了他最好的理由。

抱着loki的金发野人果然愣怔了，他几次张嘴都没能成功吐出半个音节，不知是因为实在太过诧异，还是因为这句话病情瞬间加重连声音都发不出来了。

loki见状继续补充，“你得了肺炎，不要问我这是什么病，总之必须进医院接受治疗，否则拖久了会死的。”

“可是…”thor终于从惊诧中回过了神来，“我之前也生过病，后来自己好了啊。”

“这次不一样！这次是很严重的病！不想死就老实闭嘴和我回去！”loki所剩无几的耐心让他的语气和表情一下子暴躁起来，这个蠢货无知所以不知道过去医疗水平低的时候肺炎害死了多少人，而这个荒岛上的医疗水平用“低”来形容都算高估。

thor像只受伤的小兽那样瑟缩了一下脖子，张皇地垂下了眼帘。他能明白loki说的话了，但是走出荒岛这个想法实在疯狂得超出了他的认知，光怪陆离的陌生世界让他心惊胆战，但能和loki一辈子厮守在一起的希望又让他全身血液沸腾，一时之间，这个一米九的大个子丧着脸呆愣着，心里乱成了一团麻。

“thor，和我出去，这样你才能得救。”loki看出了thor的动摇，趁机又补了一刀。身旁的大个子陷在自我矛盾的囹圄好一会儿后，思绪终于有了些眉目，再抬头时目光中却多了几道委屈。

“如果我出去了，他们会害怕我吗？”thor仍旧在意自己非同寻常的怪异能力，若说在这座荒岛上他至少可以做到无拘无束，去到了那人声鼎沸的城市中，不知要遭受多少人的排挤。

“不会，他们一定很喜欢你的能力。”loki这句倒是所言不虚。

“那…他们会伤害我吗？”thor和loki四目相对，却在这时隐约看到对方眼底的清潭晃动了一下，然后升腾起一片惊慌。

loki抿了一下嘴唇，突如其来的疑问让他无法给出最周全的回答。看着thor眼眸中的光点开始渐渐黯淡，loki终于咬咬牙开口，“不会，我保证。”

这个回答终于让thor的眼神彻底在黯淡的那一刻，又重新燃起了灼人的焰光，他不想去怀疑loki，也认为不应该去怀疑loki。这个男人虽然总是口是心非，但刚才却真实地担心着自己的性命。如果真的要加害自己，那么何必救自己出去。

thor终于艰难地起身，晃着虚浮的脚步取来了loki的登山包，然后又钻进被窝将它递给自己的omega。事实上仅仅是临时的标记，thor也乐于在心中温柔地轻唤对方为自己的omega，这样的小聪明总能带给他一些过于美好的甜蜜。

thor看着loki在包中一阵翻找，最后掏出了一块薄薄的黑色长方形板砖。当loki把这块黑色的不明物递到thor面前的时候，thor竟惊讶地发现自己憔悴的面庞映照在了上面。

“这是什么？”明显被吓了一跳的金发野人不停地打量这块会反光的黑色板砖，就是不敢伸出手去接。

“这叫手机，是用来联系来救我们的人的。但是现在它没电了，所以我需要你用你的超能力为它充电。”loki看着thor这副没出息的样子，毫不犹豫地抓起了他被子里的那只手，让它强行握住了手机，然后望眼欲穿地等待着奇迹的发生。

一秒，两秒….

随着时间一分一秒地流逝，却什么都没有发生。

“怎么回事，你连电都充不了？”loki恼火地看着毫无反应仍旧黑屏的手机，和一脸窘迫的thor，最后一点耐心都在被快速消耗。

“我说了，要看运气的。看来现在我们不够好运。”thor放下手机无奈地耷拉了一下嘴角，却在下一秒又被对方抓着手握住了那块冷冰冰的板砖。

“不行！无论用什么办法，你必须让它充电！”loki恨得咬牙切齿，却无能为力。他向来痛恨这种无力的情绪，现在眼中迸射出的火星让thor也差点想退避三舍。但他不顾loki的反对放下手机，然后再次紧紧拥住了对方，“再睡一觉吧，睡醒了说不定我就可以帮你充电了。”thor像哄着孩子的母亲那样轻轻拍着loki的腰侧，在被投射了无数把眼刀后，终于感受到怀中的人不再散发浑身的煞气，自暴自弃地闭上了双眼。

再过一会儿，等到loki的呼吸平稳而均匀后，thor才重新拿起了那个手机，皱着眉头观察起来。说实在的，他并不知道怎样随心所欲地召唤出雷电，上次那道沟壑确确实实纯属巧合，连他自己都没想到沉寂了很久的能力会在那一次突然爆发，而那一次失控的能力暴走似乎也让自己的身体一下子虚弱了不少。

后来渐渐恢复之后，虽然没有再召唤出雷电，thor却总能感受到体内有一股不稳定的异样气流波动，但因他实在不喜欢这种骇人的能力，所以一直在抑制那气息波动。但如果自己能够集中注意力让那无法形容的奇妙感觉被释放出来，兴许手机就能被成功充电。

thor紧紧握住手机，闭上眼睛尽最大的努力凝聚起注意力。他能感受到自己每一下微微颤抖的呼吸，能感受到心脏在胸腔中有力的跳动，甚至能感受到每一根神经末梢的震颤。在这方安静的天地中，他耐心地顺着全身血脉追寻到那一缕缕破碎的气流，然后将它们一点一点汇聚起来，传递到手掌，传递到指尖。

“滋滋——” 的声音在thor的指尖开始炸开，但这还不够，所以他仍阖紧双目，更大程度地将注意力凝聚到手掌上，并源源不断地输送着那一股股奇妙的气血，终于在指尖绽放出了一道道淡蓝色的，如刚出生的小蛇般歪歪扭扭、纤细无比的电花，下一秒，黑色的手机屏幕突然亮起，一个像被咬了一口的苹果标识出现在了屏幕中央。

他做到了。

thor终于松了一口气，身体的晃动也惊醒了睡眠极浅的loki，当那双翠绿的眼眸倏然睁开时，挤满整片视线的是亮起屏幕的手机和thor蠢兮兮的笑脸。

“我搞定了！”thor得意洋洋地晃了晃手中的高科技产品，亮晶晶的眼眸注视着loki的脸庞，里面分明写满了渴求鼓励的欲望。loki这次不再吝啬，也露出了久违的微笑，然后摸了摸thor的脑袋。

这个微笑加摸头对thor的杀伤力巨大，他的眼神不但定格在loki脸上生了根瞬间走不动道，连脸颊上都泛起了一轮幸福的红晕。loki好笑地望了他一眼，抓紧时间从通讯录里找到了laufey，然后拨通了跨洋电话。

这个岛上竟然幸运地存有微弱的信号，laufey断断续续的声音终于从电话那头传来。

“laufey，我是loki，对我还没死….你赶快派一架直升飞机来救我，要带医疗设施的那种。我这儿不止我一人，还有另外一个病患。”loki无需多向laufey解释thor的身份，他也相信那只老狐狸能明白过来自己指的就是那位变种人。

果不其然，得知还有第二个人的存在之后，laufey不再吝啬，答应了loki马上会根据电话信号的所在坐标派直升机来救援，大约需要一天的时间。

挂了电话后，loki终于长吁了一口气，脸上也再次浮现出了笑意。他转头问thor，刚才的对话能够听懂多少。

“大致都能听懂，但是让我来表达就不行。”thor有些无奈地挠挠脑袋。

“等你回去之后，我就教你英语。”loki一挑双眉，眼角眉梢尽是欣喜。能顺利把变种人带出荒岛着实是他的意外之喜，而让thor能更顺利地与人交流就算是他回赠给thor的一样见面礼吧。

loki又从自己的登山包里顺出了几包之前带进岛的压缩饼干，以及两瓶矿泉水，充当这一天的干粮。从来没有吃过压缩饼干的thor一直在嫌弃这种干巴巴的食品也就只能充充饥，得知自己出去之后可能要面对更多吃不惯的食物后，刚刚起来的兴奋劲瞬间消下去了一半。

从伦敦飞到澳洲，要将近一天一夜的时间。所以第二天接近晌午时分，loki和thor才被抬上了直升机。途中两个人都得到了相应的救治，不知情的医护人员也没有抛出过多让thor为难的问题，这好歹抵消了一些金发大个子第一次乘坐直升飞机的不安和焦虑。

降落到伦敦后，thor和loki没有去医院，而是进入了约顿海姆研究所。虽然是科研机构，但因为研究的是生物学领域，所以设施之齐全也抵得上是半个医院，加之laufey请过来的几个医护人员，thor就误打误撞地把这个地方当成了医院住下。loki的伤还没好，所以他只能黑着脸暂时拄了一根拐杖，当他重新穿上和白大褂相差无二的实验服后，才终于感觉到自己在荒岛上渐渐枯涸的生命又被注入了丝丝血脉。

一切整顿完毕后，loki第一件事还是先向thor的病房走去，却发现laufey早已在那儿，身后还跟着他之前一度以为已经命丧大海的luke。

见到那位棕发小助理的那一刻，loki手中的保温杯都惊地掉在了地上，脸上的表情也在瞬间千变万化，“你居然活了下来！”loki的声音中有抑制不住的惊诧和欣喜。

“导师！幸好我穿着救生衣，后来在大海上漂了一天一夜，终于遇到一艘渔船把我救了上来。见到你也相安无事真是太好了！”luke面色涨红，扑上来就给了loki一个结结实实的拥抱，差点把黑发生物学家的拐杖撞飞。

“奇怪，导师…你身上有别的alpha的气味？”luke自从跟了loki以来就没有在他身上闻到过其他alpha信息素的味道，他一直以为自己的导师是性冷淡，没想到也有情难自控的时候。但当他反应过来这几天loki都和谁待在一起的时候，瞳孔瞬间难以置信地放大。

“咳…”床上的thor尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“是我临时标记了他。”

luke没有再多说什么，但是laufey深深望了眼loki，把他带出了thor的病房，三个人站在了走廊里，气氛陷入了诡异的僵持。

“所以，你是来训斥我不检点的吗？所长大人？”loki用那一惯不冷不热的语气开口，看到对面laufey额上的青筋明显跳动了一下。

“恰恰相反我的loki，你要是生个小变种人出来可是造福人类的事，有你这层关系在thor也更好被控制。只是能把他从荒岛里骗出来，恐怕你编了不少谎言吧？我真不知道当实验开始的时候，你的alpha会怎么看你。”laufey惋惜地摇了摇头，他向来不待见loki。laufey也仅仅四十出头的年纪，离退休还远着，而这样一个竞争激烈的环境下，loki的光芒将迟早有一天让他丢失所长的位置。他更嫉妒loki竟然真的找到了变种人，如果注定无法在事业上打击这个omega，那么从他这段无法善终的感情中见缝插针地挖苦也不失为一种变态的乐趣。

“laufey，我警告你，不要对thor吹什么耳边风，他不会相信你的话。”loki的身体因为laufey刚才的话不自觉地战栗了一下，面上却让人看不出丝毫情绪的变化。

“loki，你自己骗了thor，却说得他将来会信任你一样。我没有你想象的那么无聊，毕竟不需要我说什么，那个被蒙在鼓里的变种人很快就会醒悟过来的。”  
tbc


	8. 【失踪】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是他是个说谎成性的骗子，不配拥有thor的喜欢。

loki从小就是一个孤儿，自打他记事以来就住进了伦敦最大的孤儿院，整日在那些板着张布满皱纹的老脸的老嬷嬷的看护下长大。孤儿院的孩子们个性大多有些乖张古怪，因此很少像外面世界的孩子一样成群结队地聚在一起撒欢，他们更习惯于一个人干完所有的事。当然，也有些性格开朗的孩子们愿意与彼此为伴，这也是孤儿院的看护嬷嬷们最希望看到的，可惜loki从来都没有成长为拥有朋友的孩子中的一个。

每隔一个月左右，孤儿院就会选定一个日子允许没有孩子的夫妇们进院挑选孤儿领养。loki不可避免地羡慕那些获得新家庭的孩子们，但又没有那么羡慕，毕竟他觉得独来独往的日子并不是难以忍受的。但是在他五岁那年，odin夫妇的出现彻底改变了他的人生轨迹。

loki从来都不屑于像其他孩子那样，在那一天表现得过分乖巧可爱来博得领养夫妇的欢心，所以那天他仍旧一个人坐在树荫下啃着本难懂的黑色牛皮包边名著，却在抬头的时候发现一位棕色头发的优雅妇人已经端详了他好久。一时间loki有些慌乱，这不是因为他渴望被收养，而是因为他清晰地在那位名叫frigga的女人的眼里，探知到了浓浓的怜爱和疼惜。

虽然loki至今都不明白，孤儿院里有那么多比他可爱得多的孩子们，为何frigga偏偏挑中了自己，但他还是被她和丈夫odin收养了，但仅仅是名义上的收养，实则因为odin并不想让自己搬进他家而仍旧住在孤儿院里，不同的是接受着夫妇赞助他一路跳级念完了小学、初中、高中，最后顺利被剑桥大学的生物专业录取，还申请到了高额的奖学金。

高三毕业的暑假，odin出了车祸，因为抢救无效终是与妻子天人两隔。frigga在丈夫去世之后仿佛一下子苍老了十岁，早年间就辞职成为了全职太太的她，也因为丈夫的离世生活渐渐拮据。loki一边读大学，一边不顾frigga的反对在周末打工补贴家用，却在大二那年接到了frigga打来的电话，说是在纽约找着了一份薪酬丰厚的工作。之后的事就如他上次在梦中重演的那样，loki最终还是没能阻止养母独自一人飞去纽约，却再也没有收到她的任何音讯，唯一收到过的是frigga几个月后寄来的一笔数目不小的生活费。

loki这一辈子很少做出让自己后悔的决定，但是放frigga离开是他这辈子都不会原谅自己的最错误的决定。从那份诡异的高薪工作开始，loki就觉得这件事情充满了疑团。无论是一个全职太太能否获得高薪工作，还是那笔生活费的数目过于丰厚，loki都怀疑整件事情是一个巨大的阴谋，而随着frigga的失踪，他被斩断了一切追查的线索，只能在无数个日夜回味frigga曾带给他的温存。

博士生毕业后，loki进入了伦敦最顶级的约顿海姆生命科学研究所工作，并在附近租了一套足够他一个人生活的整洁的小公寓。但是此刻，loki正在和房东打电话解释暂时要搬到研究所住一段时间，为了全身心投入一个复杂的项目。

现在，这个“复杂的项目”正躺在laufey为他准备的病床上，小口小口嘬着loki端来的营养粥，一边听床边他那位黑发绿眼的omega捧着本英语教科书，教他各种高级的单词和地道的俚语。

“loki，今天讲得够多了，我快记不住了。”靠在软枕上的金发大个子撅着嘴，在心里抱怨着营养粥的味道丝毫不合他胃口，他想念原始森林里的烤野味近乎想得发疯。

“这才教了三页，你每天至少应该学习十页。”loki推了推鼻梁上的细边金框眼镜，起身接过thor递来的喝光的碗放到身旁的矮柜上，看着金发大个子的肩膀瞬间耷拉了下去，低着头闷闷地应了一声。

thor来到约顿海姆研究所已经将近半个月，而他一开始实在过于糟糕的身体状况是loki不得不住在研究所的最大原因。经过一番诊断，thor被确诊为肺炎，免疫力也是出奇得低，病情来势汹汹又反复发作，loki经常在半夜也会被自己定好的提醒给thor喂药的闹钟惊醒，然后阴沉着脸给大家伙喂下退烧药，又替他盖好被踢掉的被子。

thor刚住进来的头三天，将近四十度的高烧毫无消退的迹象，这让laufey都以为thor准得被烧成个傻子。但熬过了三天，thor的高热终于开始慢慢退去，精神也日渐抖擞起来。loki终于可以在晚上睡个安稳觉，但白天还得像哄小孩一样，喂他吃下各种药物，以及说服他喝下味道清淡的营养粥，吞进一大把能调理他身体，增强他免疫力的补品。

loki有时候在煲粥的时候都会牙关一紧，愤恨地把手中的搪瓷勺子往砂锅里一扔，双手叉腰怒视着腰间围着的粉色围裙。他真搞不懂，自己这是在干什么？凭什么就从剑桥大学毕业的高材生沦落为一个全职保姆？但是如果他不时时刻刻守在那个蠢货身边的话，且不说他那反复无常的病情什么时候会要了他的命，研究所里除了laufey以外，更是有一群生物学家等着对他下手，时刻准备着把他五花大绑扔上实验椅对着他的身体为所欲为。

loki又想，难道自己不想进行基因实验了吗？不，他只是不想冒险在那个蠢货身体没好全的情况下就带给他过激的刺激罢了。只是loki的心里一直惦记着laufey几天前对他的挖苦和嘲讽，说什么thor得知真相之后就会把自己一脚踢开，loki觉得自己并不在乎这种局面是否出现。

自己真的不在乎吗？loki又认命地叹了口气，捞出了被黏糊糊的粥浸没的搪瓷勺子，用纸巾擦了擦后一下一下地慢慢搅拌着锅里的营养粥。

loki觉得，就算thor总有一天会得知真相，那也将会由自己亲口对他道出，用一种thor能接受的方式。loki总觉得，只要由他来说，thor就一定能接受，毕竟那个大家伙看起来是那么爱自己。

loki又暴躁地盖上砂锅的盖子，锅盖和锅壁碰撞的巨大声响，在安静的厨房里一圈一圈地回荡着。该死，他其实并不能确定thor能否接受，就算是那个金发的大家伙，loki都无法看清他对自己的信任能有几分，抑或是那个大家伙的爱意能否浓厚到意识到自己被骗了后还巍然不动。

loki发觉，到头来，自己竟十分地在乎对方还能否继续爱自己这个事实。这不应该是这样的，他不应该对实验品抱有任何感情，但thor被烧到神智不清时的痛苦模样，却实打实地烙印在loki心头，让他的心里也像被堵了团棉花那样喘不过气来，明明只是肺炎，他却无时无刻不担惊受怕这个大个子会一命呜呼，再也睁不开那双泛着光泽的湛蓝眼眸。

又一碗清淡的营养粥熬好了。loki想到了thor一直抱怨吃得实在太清淡了，考虑到那个蠢货的身体也恢复得差不多了，他便破例跑到了旁边的炸鸡店，为thor买了一只炸鸡腿。

这次loki走进房间的时候多了一股子让人垂涎欲滴的香味。这个发现让thor兴奋地伸长了脖子望向loki手中拎着的那个白色纸袋子，像见到宝贝一样看到loki让炸鸡腿从袋子里露出了半个脑袋。

thor吞了一口口水，正欲伸手去接，却在下一秒扑了空。loki把鸡腿往后撤了撤，望着thor那一脸的急切和懊恼，用他一惯清冷的嗓音缓缓开口，“先抽查单词，否则没得吃。”

嘿，说实在的，这可难不倒thor。loki在开始教thor英语的时候，才发现对方的学习能力意外出众，改进语言对他来说并不算一件非常困难的事。完成loki的小试炼后，thor才如愿以偿得到了那只鸡腿，狼吞虎咽地啃了起来。

“没想到这个比我烤得好吃！”thor吃得满嘴油光，食物带来的满足感让他的眼睛都高兴得挤兑成了一条缝，风卷残云般吃完了这只鸡腿还在五指上落下了几个响亮的亲吻。

“把粥喝了。”loki不顾对方瞬间失去光泽的眼神，面无表情地端过矮柜上的那碗粥，强硬地塞到thor还没擦干净的手中。

金发大家伙虽然实在不待见这清淡过头的营养粥，但出于是loki每天辛苦下厨为他做的，便没有推脱，慢悠悠地喝着这碗据说是能让他身体好起来的东西。

loki对他实在是很好，thor在心里美滋滋地想道。头几天烧到神智不清的时候，他仍旧知道loki几乎二十四小时守在他身边，凡事亲力亲为，一些叽叽喳喳吵着来探病的古怪生物学家也都被他没好气地轰了出去。只是有一个人让thor十分介意，就是那个棕色头发的beta，听说是loki的什么小助理。

“今天怎么没看到那个烦人精？”thor埋头喝着粥，装作不经意的样子问道。他口中的烦人精指的就是luke，刚一开始这样称呼他的时候，loki的脸色实在算不上好看，但也渐渐接受这个只有他俩知道的代号。

“他今天休假。”loki坐在一旁的椅子上，翘着二郎腿，双手抱在胸前监督着床上的大个子一勺一勺，确确实实把粥灌进了肚子里。

“loki，我觉得你应该和那个烦人精保持些距离，我总觉得他对你不怀好意。”thor喝完了这碗粥，擦擦嘴巴，颇为认真地望着前不久被自己标记过的omega。因为是临时的，所以现在那标记基本已经失效了，thor开始真真切切地担心loki会被人抢走的问题了。

“你能闭嘴么？你看谁都觉得对我有意思。上周找我商量工作的jason，刚进房间你就盯着他看，十分钟后直接警告他离我远点，你没发现他看你都像看变态么？还有三天前请我吃饭的实习生even，刚提出邀请就被你直接拒绝了，理由是你突然觉得浑身发痒想让我帮你洗澡，你不嫌丢人的话能不能考虑下我的面子？”loki想到这些就气不打一处来，thor几乎想把他完全圈在这个房间里与外人隔绝，那股子可怕的占有欲已经让loki觉得外面的生物学家们正在密谋把他从thor手中解救出来。

thor听着loki板着脸细数他的条条罪状，后背冷汗直流。他知道自己做得确实有些过分，但是他实在是太怕loki被别人抢走了。他无数次想过进入loki的身体，永久地标记他，让他一辈子属于自己，但是一想到loki上次被临时标记后那阴鸷的眼神，thor就识趣地放弃了这个想法。

“是我错了…”大个子蔫巴巴地垂着手臂，复又侧过半边脸，“不过loki，我的身体好得差不多了，接下来我们怎么办？”

loki觉得这是一个向thor亲自坦白的好时机。他盯了thor几秒，捏了捏拳头，飞快地在心里组织了一番措辞后开口，“thor，我有些话想对你说….”却在这时，laufey出现在了房间内，不由分说地把loki带到了门外。

“thor的病好得差不多了，该开始基因扫描了吧？”laufey一直惦记着里面这个大家伙的实验。loki之前阻拦着不让他动手是因为thor的身体状况实在太差，但如今今非昔比，laufey要抢在别的研究所盯上thor之前率先下手。

“真遗憾，他的异能几乎全部深藏在体内，没办法直接提取基因。”loki耸了耸肩膀。

laufey显然因为这个答复大为失色。他当然知道thor的潜能必须被全部激发之后，体内的基因才能被提取，但是激发潜能是未知且复杂的工程，耗时耗资纵使顶尖如约顿海姆，可能都无法负担得起。这是一场投资巨大的豪赌，赌赢了约顿海姆将摘取举世瞩目的科研成果，赌输了将赔上整个研究所的前途。

laufey沉默着衡量这个项目的代价，五分钟后，他的脸上浮现出一片极为隐蔽的阴沉。他没说什么，挥了挥手，转身离开。

这只老狐狸就这么放过thor了？loki狐疑地站在原地，当然他是不相信的。不过既然laufey短时间内不打算动thor，那他也无须急着告诉thor真相了。loki发觉对于这件事，他总是抱着能拖多久就拖多久的心态，这婆婆妈妈的手段一点都不像他的作风。

“我总觉得laufey不喜欢我。”看到loki进了房间后，thor无可奈何地挠了挠脑袋，“所以你刚才要和我说什么？”

“我突然忘了，明天想起来了再告诉你。”loki没有直视thor的眼睛，却能感受到对方的视线一直疑惑地缠在自己身上。

loki在刚回来的头几天直接搬了把凳子守在thor的床边，晚上累了就索性趴在thor的床边迷迷糊糊地睡过去。thor的身体好了之后，loki就睡到了隔壁自己过去晚上加班时会休息的房间里，今晚也不例外。

但是当第二天醒来，他照常推门走进thor的房间后，却发现床上空无一人，只有那床还没被叠好的被子乱糟糟地团在一起。

那瞬间的惊慌失措，让loki的大脑失去了所有思考能力，脑海里只有火车驶过的轰鸣声，仿佛真有一辆火车碾断了他揪成一团乱麻的神经。在接下来的半小时里，他发疯般地找遍了研究所的每个角落，却连根thor金黄的头发都没有找着。

“thor呢？你把他藏哪儿去了？！”loki最后冲进了laufey的办公室，一把揪住了对方的衣领，眼里布满了红血丝，仿佛一头嗜血的吸血鬼。

“什么？他不见了？”laufey似乎是现在才知道thor失踪的消息，挣脱了loki在那瞬间稍稍松开的钳制后，快速冲向了thor的房间。在看到空空荡荡的床铺和旁边打开的窗子后，laufey惋惜地摇了摇头，“看来他逃跑了。”

“你对他说了什么！”loki的心中蹭地腾起了一把难以自制的滔天怒火，直觉告诉他这一定和laufey有关，他揪住laufey的衣领，重重地把他撞到墙上，几乎是抵着他的鼻尖冲他怒吼。

“你知道么，你真该注意一下对所长的态度了，我可以炒了你。”laufey艰难地从齿间挤出这句话，然后又被loki泄愤地往墙上撞了一下，忿恨地撒开了手。

“我没有说任何话，也是现在才知道他逃走了。”laufey正了正皱巴巴的领带，喘了口粗气开口，“我会派人去找thor的，但很有可能一无所获，你最好能有个心理准备他再也回不来了。”laufey的脸上又出现了让loki最厌恶的皮笑肉不笑的肌肉牵动，但却只能看着他甩手离开房间。

这个房间内还残留着thor那股子野性的信息素的淡淡气味。loki望着那扇打开了一半的玻璃窗有些恍惚，仿佛之前所有和thor的相处都是一场梦。而现在梦醒了，loki以为自己不会沉沦，却发现心脏宛如被剜去一块般抽痛，更让他无所适从的巨大的失落感和空虚感如潮水般包裹了他。

整个下午，黑发绿眼的生物学家都坐在自己的办公室里对着窗外发呆。thor为什么要无端逃走的疑问塞满了他的头脑，loki不相信在没有告诉thor的情况下，这个傻乎乎的大个子会自个儿琢磨出真相。但thor到底去了哪儿才是真正让他无法解释的，loki并没有完全听信laufey所说的“逃跑”理由，却一时间想不出更好的解释。

loki强迫自己把注意力转移到工作上，哪怕是沦落到现在这个境地，他都不愿意正视自己真的对thor动了心的事实，但该死的他就是没办法把那个家伙灼眼的笑容从脑海里驱赶出去，而那个笑容一直盘踞着他脑海的后果就是，thor这个名字在他心里默默念叨了一整天，仿佛魔怔一般剥夺着loki正常思考的权利。

他去了哪儿？他出了什么意外？他是不是已经得知了真相恨透了自己？一连串的疑问犹如暗涌下塞壬摄人心魄的歌声蚕食着loki的心智，夜晚来临的时候，loki浑浑噩噩地走进了thor的房间，躺在了那张皱巴巴的病床上，用弥留着thor信息素的被子裹紧自己瘦削的身躯。

loki近乎忘我地嗅着被子上那股野性的气味，黑夜总有神奇的魔力，能将一个人对另一个人的思念无限放大。他真的他妈的在思念那个蠢货。这个认知让loki无比痛苦，身体蜷缩成了一张拉满的弓，匍匐在厚厚的被子下轻微地颤抖。

兴许是这股信息素的作用，兴许是那番赤裸裸的思念，loki的身子开始逐渐燥热，他的脑海中出现的却是thor在潭水中洗澡的半裸的画面。

仿佛是神差鬼使般，loki仰面躺在了床上，伸出一只手覆上了昂扬的阴茎，开始在裤子下抚弄自己。loki的手指从睾丸划向龟头，再握住那滚烫的柱身缓缓套弄。他闭上了眼，脑海中浮现的是thor那双粗糙的大手抚慰着自己挺立的茎身，因握弓和使茅长出老茧的手掌蹭弄着自己敏感的阴茎，目光中灼灼的欲火盯得loki的后穴涌出一股渴望的黏液。

loki伸出另一只手搓弄着自己覆着薄薄肌肉的胸膛，用两根手指夹住了自己胀痛的乳头，这让他发出了一声压抑的呻吟。欲望使得唾液在口腔中快速分泌，这是loki渴求thor的深吻的信号，渴求那个热辣到让他在thor的怀里软成一汪春水，只能急促地小口喘息的情欲之吻，再感受着他不顾自己水汽弥漫的朦胧双目，顺着耳垂一路向下舔舐到脖颈，在酥麻的快感中含吮出一个又一个霸道而粗鲁的吻痕。

loki握住阴茎的手加快了套弄，胸膛因为逐渐攀升的快感剧烈起伏，粗重的喘息很快变成了低低的呻吟，在静谧的病房里听得格外清楚。单纯的套弄很快也满足不了loki，他开始模仿着性交的姿势上下撸动茎身，速度也变得越来越快。他脑海里的幻想变成了他的金发alpha脱去了两人下身的衣物，然后整个儿笼罩在他身上，握住两个人的阴茎一起粗重地撸动。

低低的呻吟越来越放荡，loki仿佛听到了thor也因为身下密集的快感，趴在他身上跟着大口地喘息，偶尔也从喉头中溢出一记低沉的闷哼，那性感的喘息和他自己催情的呻吟交织在一起，两人浓烈的信息素在空气中交缠着，混合成饱含情欲的气息，将会让被压在身下的loki呻吟得更加动听。

“唔嗯——”从龟头传来的快感越来越强烈，但却总是无法让loki顺畅地攀升巅峰，因为他的后穴还在一张一合地乞求被填满，被插弄，loki把一只手从红肿的乳头上移开，毫不犹豫地插入了两指在泥泞不堪的后穴粗鲁地开拓。

“啊——啊嗯——”后穴被插入的快慰和前端同时被撸动的快感齐齐冲向loki的尾椎，伴随着这是thor正在操他的幻想，这快感顺着尾椎蔓延到loki的小腹，狠狠撞击着他的前列腺，仿佛在等待loki下一波更加激烈的动作。

loki的呻吟终于无法被压抑，完全释放了出来，让他自己听了都心跳加速的叫床声伴随着他一只手越来越快的撸动，另一只手越来越深的抽查，淫荡地在空旷的房间里回荡，更有后穴的淫液被手指翻搅出啧啧作响的水声，下腹那密集的快感不断凝集，犹如thor在重重撞击着他的蕊心深处，随着一次深深的插入，那快感终于连成了一片，沿着脊椎炸裂开来，让lok尖叫着尽数释放了白浊，脑海中出现的是thor卡着他的后腰，狠狠贯穿他的景象。

“哈...哈...嗯——”得到释放的loki还深陷在高潮的余韵中，喘着气呆呆地盯着黑漆漆的天花板。这场把thor当成性幻想对象的自慰竟让loki享受到了一场意外美妙的高潮，比之前loki和别人上床所得到的机械性的高潮不知舒爽多少。

原来和一个喜欢的人做爱，是这样的感觉。

但是他是个说谎成性的骗子，不配拥有thor的喜欢。

在黑暗中，loki水汽迷蒙的双目中终于滑下了一滴泪水，或许是激烈的高潮让他流泪，或许是对金发大个子的思念让他流泪，抑或是因为心中那迟来的愧疚此刻撬动着他脆弱的心房。

tbc


	9. 【疏远】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我从今天开始会乖乖配合变种实验，我会帮你得到你一切想要的东西。但是我做不到再接着爱你了。

“导师，你加错试剂了！这个是助燃的！”luke亲眼看着loki即将拿起一管危险试剂倒入烧杯中，低声惊呼着眼疾手快从loki手中夺下了试剂，阻止了黑发绿眼的omega差点酿成大错。

“啊….”loki似乎还没有缓过神来，张了张有些龟裂的嘴唇发出了单字的音节，翠绿色的眼睛机械性地眨巴了两下就再无任何的反应。

“导师，你这几天真的不对劲啊，是身体不舒服吗？”luke皱着眉头把这管试剂放到离omega远远的试管架上，在这位年轻beta的印象中，向来泰山崩于前而色不变的loki从来没有像这段时间一样失魂落魄过。

“没有，我很好。”loki黯淡的眼神中终于重新凝聚起了点点光彩，收拾了一下狼狈的表情后他又换回了平日里不苟言笑的清冷模样。

但是luke却总觉得loki最近变了个人似的，用魂不守舍来形容恐怕一点都不过分。不仅工作上的失误比过去多了几倍，脾气更是暴躁到了极点，特别是面对laufey的时候，luke已经在短短一周内无数次看到loki从laufey的办公室摔门而出，然后把自己关进办公室经常一呆就是一整个下午。

“导师…”luke的心中隐隐有了一个答案，但畏惧于此刻冷着脸的loki，luke的嘴唇蠕动多次都没能把那个名字问出口。loki终于回头瞥了他一眼，眼神中带了些明显的探寻和耐人寻味的意味。

luke总惊叹于loki那双被上帝亲吻过的翠绿眼眸能无时无刻精准传递出loki内心微妙的情绪，就像此刻，那双绿眸里闪烁着的冷冽的光泽替loki传达了未说出口的拷问。

luke于是舔了舔嘴唇终究开了口，“导师是因为thor失踪了才这样念念不忘吗？”

下一秒，那双绿眸里翻涌起了墨色的浓云，瞬间的愠怒让loki整个人都看上去像一只随时准备扑上来厮杀的黑豹，但又在瞬息之间，那虚渺的愠怒被一潭无名的深泉吞噬，只剩下了无尽的悲怆和脆弱。luke把这一切情绪的变化都尽收眼底。如果loki愿意的话，他真想给这个倔强的omega一个可能解决不了任何问题的拥抱。

“是又怎么样，我找了他一周，仍然是音讯全无。既然如此，我不应该再浪费时间和精力在那个蠢货身上了。”loki微微低垂了薄薄的眼睑，睫毛在实验室明亮的聚光灯下颤动了几下，低低的声音不像是说给luke听的，倒更像是一种自言自语的慰藉。

“导师…”luke犹豫了一下，还是把手覆上了loki瘦削的肩头，“如果你还能再见到thor，你会怎么做呢？”

loki惊诧地抬起眼皮瞪了luke一眼，因为瘦而格外明显的喉头翻滚了几下，长久的沉默之后嘴唇里吐出来的却是一句干巴巴的“我不知道”。

luke也是向来拿loki这个什么都不肯真诚袒露的性格没有丝毫办法，他原以为loki的生活就将这样得过且过持续一段时间，但第二天一个突然的消息就抵达了约顿海姆研究所。

———————

“什么？纽约九头蛇总部？”loki从自己办公室的真皮长椅上一跃而起，翠绿色的眼睛瞪得滚圆，完全怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。

“对，消息千真万确。纽约总部那边让您明天就动身过去。”luke有些为难地搔了搔头。他和loki现在正在讨论的是位于纽约皇后区的变种人研究总部——九头蛇生物研究所。和这个大名鼎鼎的研究所比起来，约顿海姆也只能是小巫见大巫。起初变种人的计划就是由九头蛇总部提出并最先开始研发的，凭借着在生命科学界绝对的权威和世界顶尖的实验设备，很快就被批为变种人研究总部。

据说这个研究所里所有的科研人员都是来自世界顶尖的大学，不混到博士后是连门槛都进不去的。研究所里森严的制度和冰冷的氛围将生命科学研究的残酷一面展现得淋漓尽致，是连loki这样的冷血动物都退避三舍的存在，但他却没想到这个让他敬而远之的研究所突然主动向他抛出了橄榄枝。

当天晚上loki思考了再三，决定接下了这根橄榄枝，事实上他知道自己根本没有选择的余地。按照九头蛇一贯不达目的誓不罢休的作风，如果他不同意很可能会被九头蛇之后记仇布下的陷阱坑害到连约顿海姆都呆不下去。而那边的总部给出的允诺是允许loki带一个亲近的同伴一起过去，luke自然就成了loki挑中的那位。

乘坐在飞往纽约的飞机上时，loki总觉得thor的失踪和九头蛇有隐隐的关联，但他却没想到一抵达九头蛇研究所就被不由分说地带到了一间四面都是冰冷的银色铁壁的房间，猝不及防地见到了一周都在费尽心思寻找的金发大个子。

“thor…”loki的眼眶被生理性凝聚的泪水刺激得生痛，只因这样残忍的重逢方式是他想都不敢想的，而thor太过刺眼的外貌变化也让他几乎就忍不住憋在眼眶里的液体。

这个金发大个子原本一头及肩的金发被剃去了，取而代之的是头利落短发，让他的面庞轮廓竟硬朗得咄咄逼人。loki不知道九头蛇用了什么办法对付thor，这个大个子的手臂上有三处明显被灼伤的痕迹，两处已经结了痂，还有一道最新的还往外翻着粉色的嫩肉，灼灼地刺痛着loki的双眼。thor的双手也被一副合金手铐铐在床头，手腕处已经有了血液不通顺而浮现的红痕。

看来，他什么都知道了。

这样一个可怕的念头在loki脑海里蹦出，在迎上thor困兽般的目光后变成了板上钉钉的事实。两个人隔着几米的距离用余光打量着对方，却回避着偶尔的四目相对，房间里的气氛压抑到极致却没人打算率先开口。

“well，我终于把loki给你送过来了。”突然打破死一般寂静的是铁制的房门被打开的声响，和一个带有明显轻蔑和调笑意味的声音。当loki回头望向声音的主人时，生理性的厌恶让他不自觉地皱起了眉头。

来者是一个面目极其可怖的高个男人，整个面部轮廓呈现出骷髅的面貌，而且是血红色的骷髅。瞳孔和眼白分明的眼睛生硬地安装在那个骷髅脑袋上，鼻孔朝天呈三角形完全暴露在loki的视线内，只有短短一小截的鼻梁安插在宽阔的眼距中间，可以说是loki活到现在见过的最令人作呕的面孔。

似乎是感受到了loki丝毫不带掩饰的嫌恶的目光，红骷髅面貌的男人从鼻子里发出一声挑衅的闷哼，像是故意要让loki看个够似的把脸凑到他面前，顺便抬起一只戴着黑色皮手套的手不怀好意地拍了拍loki的脸颊，“长得果然有点意思，怪不得连野人都对你念念不忘。”

未等loki仔细思索这句话的意思，红骷髅般的男人又死死盯着loki继续自我介绍，“你可以直接叫我red skull，我完全接受我这幅样子。这九头蛇研究所也算是我的一点心血，变种人项目你们二位肯定不陌生了，特别是我们这位金发帅哥。”red skull满意地看到loki的脸色在听到这句话后变得极差，从喉头间挤出丝丝冷笑，“这位变种帅哥可是很不乖，这一周以来根本不配合我们的变种实验，砸了无数实验器械，还口口声声喊着你的名字，我实在是头大的很，就只好把你请过来了。一天时间，你有办法治他的吧？”red skull再次面无表情地拍了拍loki的脸颊，未留给他任何周旋的余地就转身离开了房间。

密闭的空间里再次只剩下loki和thor两个人，意识到情况远比自己想象得严峻后，loki终于放下了所有的强撑和伪装坐到了thor的床边。

黑发绿眼的omega张了张嘴唇，却换成了一缕自嘲的冷笑放弃了组成实质性的句子，只是捧过金发大个子的受伤的那只手臂皱着眉头查看伤势。这三道触目惊心的伤口看得出来是下了狠手，不像是打出来的，倒像是高电压下的电灼伤。

在这个过程中，thor没有抵抗乖乖让loki察看着伤势，当曾经被他临时标记过的omega触碰到了新生的伤口时，忍不住咬着牙吸了一口冷气。

“你都…知道了对么？”loki的视线仍然停留在那三道伤口上，声音中微弱的颤抖还是暴露了他内心的忐忑和紧张。

“我想知道你为什么这么执着于变种人实验。”thor开口后说出的并不是loki想象中的责备的话语，也不带有多少的愤怒和绝望，反而出奇的平静和坦然。

loki抬头终于老老实实对上了thor柔和的视线，这位第一个标记他的alpha身上信息素的气味已经淡到几不可闻，应该是九头蛇对他进行了特殊的处理。

“我没得选择。我痛恨omega的身份，你身为alpha是根本无法理解我的心情的。只有变种人实验可以让我摆脱omega的特性，也只有变种人实验的成功可以让我对得起为我付出了半生心血的养母，让我从此出人头地。”loki难得地坦诚了一次，字里行间的用词都谦卑平缓了许多。

“是这样吗…”thor的目光沉了沉，粗糙的大手抚摸上了loki冰凉的脸颊，“那我就成全你。我从今天开始会乖乖配合变种实验，我会帮你得到你一切想要的东西。但是我做不到再接着爱你了。”

thor的最后一句话让loki原本平静的内心掀起了万丈高浪，omega那双翠绿色的眼眸在瞬间惊异地放大，连炙热的呼吸都喷吐得如此困难。一股高压电流仿佛直击loki的心脏，换来的是心脏狠狠的抽搐和紧缩。

这不是他想要的，但这是他必然会得到的。loki苦涩地品尝着这个事实，头颅低低地垂下，过长的黑发温顺地遮住了他半边的脸颊。纵使omega的心脏已经开始因为这个残酷的现实难受地一阵阵收缩，纵使他全身的细胞都开始叫嚣着想要靠近thor那个结实的胸膛，那张薄唇微启之时，却只吐出了一词“好”。

loki甚至忘了后来他和thor是怎样结束这段糟糕的对话的，他只记得离开thor的房间后，他直接找到了red skull提出了三个合作要求：第一点，thor必须由他照顾。第二点，手铐之类的束缚全都取掉。第三点，所有实验的内容和进程必须及时向他汇报。作为回报，loki会保证thor一定乖乖配合实验。

red skull那张做什么表情都看不出的脸抽动了一下僵硬的肌肉，好歹算是同意了loki的这三个要求。

“九头蛇不是旅馆，所以没有多余的房间。既然你这么想要照顾thor，那就和他一起住那儿吧。房间够大放得下第二张床，还是说你想和他睡在一张床上？”red skull的嘴角轻挑地扬了扬，看到loki满脸鄙夷地拒绝后终于放过了他，“我看了你的资料，剑桥大学生物专业毕业的高材生，我们的变种实验还请你一定参与。合作愉快。”red skull却并没有摘下手套与loki握手，而是转身坐回了座位上留下一个肃穆的背影逼loki离开了他的地盘。

之后就如thor所说的那样，这个金发大个子果真没有再像之前那样像条犬狼似的围在loki身边。loki得知九头蛇对thor的实验简而言之就是不惜一切代价开发他的变种能力，如果按照计划就是每隔半个月换一种新的实验刺激thor，上周就是电击，而还将实施的实验包括物理类的刺激和化学类的刺激。loki很清楚，如果thor运气好在轮番尝试完所有的痛苦之前及时被开发了潜能，那他还能存活下来。但如果运气不好的话，可能没过多久就会死在那张冰冷的实验椅上。

thor不能死。这是loki目前唯一的念头，但他却不知道怎样能让thor更快地被激发潜能，也没有资格再去关心关于这个金发大个子的一切。他早已被这个想通了的大家伙用一句话拒绝于千里之外，而他那向来让他饱受折磨的骄傲自尊这一次也没有令人失望，任何挽留的话在loki心里都是多余。

所以来到九头蛇后，白天不忍亲自看着实验的loki让luke跟去看着thor的实验情况并随时向他汇报，夜晚当身上又多了几道新伤痕的金发大家伙回到这银色的牢笼后，loki只是一言不发地替他包扎清理伤口，然后睡回属于自己的另一张床上。

每一个日夜，loki都过得极其忐忑，不仅因为几乎是本能般地担心thor的身体状况，还被整宿整宿的失眠深深地困扰。只要晚上听到thor均匀的呼吸，loki心里就完全无法平静下来，明明两个人同住一间房低头不见抬头见，一天内却不会说超过三句话。loki想过搬出去住，但却害怕离开了thor这个蠢货不知哪一晚就因为伤势撒手人寰。

黑发绿眼的omega没有想过那个金发大个子这几天是怎样的精神状态，但他知道自己的状态前所未有的糟糕，只是他没想到这种紧绷的状态直接影响到了他的发情期。

来到九头蛇第五天的傍晚，loki在厕所的隔间里突然双腿一软直接跪在了地上。一把燥热的欲火几乎在瞬间就窜向了他的下腹，接着一把比一把更加猛烈地舔舐着他的小腹、阴茎和后穴，让loki只能死死咬着手背跪倒在厕所冰凉的大理石地上。

他突然发情了。

兴许是被迫因为过大的精神压力而发情，这一次来得异常凶猛，才刚一开始就让这位黑发绿眼的omega连直起身子的力气都没有。越来越刺激的酥麻啃噬着loki的后庭，阴茎也开始不受控制地喷出一口口前液，当loki压低声音喘着气打电话给luke之后，他终于被慌忙赶来的棕发beta从地上架起软绵无力的身子送回了那座银色的牢笼。

躺到床上的loki并没有因此更好受一些，来势汹汹的发情已经开始进入第二个阶段，loki的脑海中不断浮现各种各样的性交场面来提醒他的后穴需要被alpha插入，他的阴茎需要被alpha抚慰。

“抑制剂...快…”loki咬紧了牙关才没在luke面前发出一丝呻吟，苍白且布满汗水的脸庞上此刻是迫切恳求的神色。

“导师，就不能让thor他….”

“闭嘴！”loki咬着手背用尽全身力气怒叱了一声，转过头去再也不发一言，直到听到铁门被带上的声音。

直到luke离去，loki才几乎是丧失理智般把手指插入自己的后穴进行暂缓性的自慰，但他知道这根本解决不了什么问题。即使送入了三指能在滑腻的后穴中畅通无阻地抽插，深处瘙痒的敏感点却没被照顾到分毫。loki的阴茎已经滚烫硬挺到不可思议，明明急需释放精液，但当他粗暴地撸动那根硬物数几十下后却只能可怜兮兮地吐出又一口晶亮的前液。

抑制剂，他需要的是强效的抑制剂。loki绞紧了身下被汗湿的被褥，手背被硬生生咬破了皮后直接换成塞了一角被子在口中。即使是这样，loki还是控制不住从喉头间哼出低低的呜呜咽咽的呻吟，伴随着他灼热粗重的鼻息打在自己的上唇。

焦急地等待了将近半个小时后，铁门才重新又被打开。loki被淫液黏湿的修长的双腿紧紧地缠绕，咬着那角被褥半是呻吟半是恳求道，“luke...嗯哈——给我抑制剂….”

“你这样子还想被luke看到么？”带着明显不满的喑哑声音从门口传来，loki的身子剧烈地抖动了一下，转过汗湿的脸庞望向房门，看到的却是那抹熟悉的金色。

tbc


	10. 【结合】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你出了一点点的差池，我都会以命相搏护你周全。

loki的身体剧烈颤动了一下，并且还在因为thor的接近而变得越来越敏感和兴奋。黑发绿眼的omega能毫不费力地嗅到空气中越来越浓郁的thor的那股野性信息素的气味，这是这个金发alpha情动的表现。

loki用尽最后一点力气把身体往铁床的内侧挪了挪，似乎想逃避thor的接近和两股正在疯狂交融的信息素，但是那位曾经临时标记过他的alpha完全不在意地大步走到了床前，然后在omega的注视下从裤袋里掏出了一管抑制剂。

loki的瞳孔骤然紧缩，被情欲熏得通红的眼角也配合地染上了一片更深的绯红，绿盈盈的眼眸盛满了难以名状的自嘲和悲哀。

“要给我注射么？”loki在被子底下用一只手的指甲掐紧了另一只手的手臂，只有这样的痛楚才能让他不在thor面前喘得像条狗。

金发大个子皱着眉头打量着这管抑制剂，“我在回房间的路上遇到了luke，他把这个交给了我，但是其余什么都没说。原来这是你吩咐他去拿的吗？”thor的左手捏着细细的针管，右手的中指轻轻弹了弹里面透明的液体，在静谧的房间里发出了清脆的玻璃敲击声。

“是我吩咐的。既然拿到了...哈啊…就快点给我。”loki侧过头去发出了一记难耐的喘息，再又转回脑袋倔强地盯着thor那双湛蓝如海的蓝眸。

thor目光灼灼地回应着loki的视线，十几秒后眼神忽地一沉终于开口，“你不需要用到这个。”说着，这支细细的针管就被金发大个子扔到了loki完全够不到的墙角。

床上那双逐渐失焦的绿眸看到这个举动后又重新凝聚了一点神色，仿佛内心干枯的稻草被突然点燃，让这个身处迷雾的omega尝到了些许慰藉。

thor都看明白了这些变化，他当然不会错过loki那双绿眸中传达的一切情绪。刚从实验躺椅上下来的金发大个子还裸着上半身，露出那一身健壮的肌肉，所以他自然也看得到loki眼中跳跃着的对他这具身体本能的渴望。

像是困兽终于冲破了根本束缚不住它的牢笼一般，thor翻身上了这张床，双手使劲按住loki正欲挣扎的瘦削肩膀，狠狠地吻上了那张还想逃避的薄唇。这是一个缺席了太久的亲吻，替床上的两个人承载了太多未说出口的思念和渴望。两条灵活的舌头互相追逐、纠缠，舌尖重重地摩擦过舌面，而后深入对方口腔中每一个温暖潮湿的敏感点，甚至不留给对方任何畅通呼吸的机会，津液交换薄唇吞吐的行为很快让房间内充斥了性张力满满的啧啧水声。

“嗯哈...哈...哈——”loki实在喘不过气来了，等到thor恋恋不舍地离开他已经被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇后，黑发绿眼的omega已经只能像条脱水的鱼一般大口大口喘着粗气，泛红的唇角还留着一丝透明的津液，唇瓣上也镀着一层晶莹的水膜，thor终于忍不住掀开了那床碍事的被子，俯身咬住loki胸前胀鼓鼓的蓓蕾。

“哈啊——”发情中的omega立马抬腿夹紧了alpha精壮的腰杆，半张着性感的薄唇把纤长的脖子用力往后仰，一头自然卷的黑发在洁白的枕头上难耐地摩擦，引来了胸膛上那张嘴更用力的吮吸和啃咬。

“你不是…不爱我了么？”loki的双手还紧紧攥着身下被汗湿的床单，在欲罢不能的快感中保持着最后一点理智问出了这个折磨了他一个礼拜的问题。很明显的，他感受到thor的嘴唇在他的乳尖停顿了一会儿，之后这个不知好歹的金发大个子竟然一口咬住了那粒挺立的蓓蕾，另一只手也揉上另一端的殷红用力夹紧。

“fuck——！回答我！”突然被如此粗暴对待的omega只能仰着脖子冲着铁制的银色天花板骂了一句脏话，胸膛随着thor越来越疯狂和凶猛的啃咬、舔舐、吮吸剧烈起伏，情欲使他主动抬起了胸膛把胸前的两粒殷红更深地送进了thor的贝齿间，下体也控制不住地为了寻求快慰抬胯蹭弄着thor的耻骨。

“先干正事。”这个金发野人不知为何此刻仿佛性情大变，变得像一个会使用雷霆手段的帝王让loki感到深深的压迫和屈从，而loki的理智也在thor拉下他的裤子含吮上他那根硬胀了很久的阴茎后全面崩溃。

“你每次发情都这么湿吗？”thor把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在loki腿间，淘气地蹭弄了一下loki白皙的大腿内侧，然后用舌头舔了一口睾丸上泛滥的淫液，还得寸进尺地发出了品尝到美味食物的咂巴声，让loki的脸瞬间烧起了一把火。金发alpha用舌头来回舔着loki阴茎的冠沟，又卷起柔软湿润的舌面覆盖住那敏感的龟头急速旋转，甚至用舌尖反复舔弄loki的尿道口，这过大的刺激让本就敏感的omega终于尖叫了一声。

但loki随之又闭上了嘴，却在下一秒被thor用手指侵入口腔，手指用性交的姿势在湿润的口腔里反复抽插搅弄，终于没办法再躲藏发出了断断续续的甜腻的呻吟。

“不要怕，这房间隔音效果很好。我喜欢听你叫出来，这会让我更硬。”金发野人的口中仍然含着loki滚烫的硬物，所以说话的时候模糊不清，但这淫荡的表述也足够让loki的脸再次被烧红一度。thor已经不满足于舔弄含吮loki的阴茎，而是用嘴唇上下吞吐这根巨物，让loki的阴茎在他的口腔里像性交般抽插，如此反复几十下后，黑发绿眼的omega终于在一次深喉中尖叫着抱住了thor毛茸茸的脑袋，抬起尖薄的耻骨尽数交代在了thor的口腔里。

“射出来舒服多了吧？”thor从loki胯下爬了起来，抹了抹嘴角残留的几滴精液，用手臂撑起身子顺便圈住loki线条优美的身体，从正上方俯瞰着还沉浸在高潮余韵中的omega。

突如其来却期待已久的射精让loki爽得微微眯起了泛着翠光的眼眸，红润的薄唇张成椭圆形小口小口地喘着气，因为绝顶的快感，loki那两道细细的弯眉不自觉地轻微上挑，再配上白里透红的脸颊和贴在额头边几缕卷曲的黑发，整张脸迷离的情态让thor仿佛看见了一个初尝人间爱欲的圣洁天使，每一个表情都在毫无保留地诉说着诱惑和快慰，每一秒的流逝都对thor的定力形成了巨大的考验。

thor虽然不是什么定力极佳的圣人，却也知道得先让loki从发情的难受中解脱。趁着loki还没完全缓过来，金发大个子一把从床上捞起了loki扔到了自己那张更大一些的床上，然后迅速拉开床边的柜子取出之前束缚自己的手铐，“吧嗒”一声将loki的双手铐在了床头，并让这个小妖精趴在床上，完全露出下身的骚穴对着自己。

“你…你混蛋！”loki终于回过了神来，吃力地扭头狠狠瞪着身后笑得开心的始作俑者，刚想继续叫骂却感受到臀肉被一把分开，接着一条滑腻腻的舌头就挤入了不断淌着淫汁的骚穴。

“哼啊——嗯——”loki跪在床铺上，柔软的腰肢因为身后过度的酥爽深深往下塌陷，露出了两个明显的腰窝，头颅低低垂下任凭汗湿的黑发遮住了一脸的春意盎然。过去和其他alpha上床的时候，loki没少被他们下流地夸奖长了一对雪白饱满的屁股，此刻loki感受着thor的舌头不断在后穴里进进出出旋转碾磨，那双粗糙的大手贪婪地揉捏着富有弹性的臀肉，他就知道thor一定也为他的屁股而欲罢不能。

“嗯....哈啊——我…我要射了——”loki的双手紧紧抓握着冰冷的栏杆，小脑袋无助地左右晃动着，口中的旖旎呻吟越来越娇媚和紧凑，他真不知道thor从哪儿学来的这一套，那根舌头就像为肛交而生似的完全悉知他后穴的嫩壁上每一个敏感点，这还是loki第一次活生生被男人用舌头干射。

“哼嗯——”身后的金发大个子仿佛对听到loki这样情难自禁的呻吟和身体过度敏感的表现而十分满意，脑袋埋在loki的股缝间发出了一声低哼，湿滑的舌头再接再厉更加疯狂地在loki因为高潮即将到来而不断收缩的骚穴里快速抽插，很快loki那根硬挺的阴茎再次从铃口喷出一股白浊，完完全全沾湿了loki黑色的阴毛。

“嗯哈...哈...”短时间内第二次强烈的高潮让loki腰部发酸，腿也瞬间塌软整个人趴在了柔软的床铺上深深下陷。潮红的脸颊有一半埋在了枕头里，翠绿的眼眸因为满足和些许的疲累轻轻闭合着。

loki再次想起了五天前thor抚摸着他的脸颊对他说出的那句“但是我做不到再接着爱你了”，细长的眉毛倏然紧蹙，心口不自觉的骤缩让loki瞬间从高潮的快感中脱离出来。既然已经毫无瓜葛了，为什么还要这样子为他服务，忍着想操自己的欲望不厌其烦的先是口交又是肛交就为了让自己从难受的发情中缓过来。

loki并不觉得这个金发野人是口是心非的人，相反他向来坦诚得让人束手无策，所以loki从来没有怀疑过那句“不再爱你”了的真假，但下一秒当他的手铐被thor解开，整个人被金发大个子捞入怀中紧紧抱住之后，loki开始怀疑那句话的真实性了。

“你…”loki快要被抱得喘不过气来了，这个蠢兮兮的野人就像要把他整个融入身体一样紧紧禁锢着他光滑的背部和柔软的腰身，粗重紊乱的鼻息喷撒在他后颈的腺体处，让loki刚刚从射精的快感中恢复的身体再次开始蠢蠢欲动。

“loki…”金发大个子用他近几日刚蓄的胡子留恋地蹭弄着loki的后颈，环着loki腰肢的一只手又收紧了些，“让我标记你。”

听到这样的请求后，loki微微眯缝的双眼猛地圆睁，试图推开thor滚烫的胸膛却被这个大个子可怕的蛮力打败后，只能懊恼地匍匐在他的肩头带着明显的愠怒发问，“你不爱我了，为什么还要标记我？”

“我…我撒谎了…”金发野人突然有些慌张和无措，连声音都变得闷闷的，像是做错了事的孩子被现场逮了个正着。这下震惊的loki趁着thor紧张的空当顺利挣脱了他的怀抱，紧拧着细细的弯眉面对面打量着thor。

“说清楚点。”loki的双手怀抱在胸前，棱角分明的下颚倨傲地抬了抬，明明全身赤裸却依然散发着危险的气场。

“loki，我还爱你，我一直深深地爱着你。但是如果我不那样说，如果我不提前和你撇清关系，你一定会因为我们俩之间的感情而无法平静面对我接受的实验，我不想让你担心…”

“蠢货！你真是个蠢货！你当初那样说了，结果事实呢？你觉得我这几天像是不担心的样子么？你…你真是蠢得无可救药！”loki被气得语塞，憋了这么多天的怒火和委屈在瞬间爆发，原来这个野人打得是这样的圣人主意，原来他以为用这样愚蠢的方式就可以把他loki推得远远的，这个蠢货根本不了解自己有多在意他。

强烈的感情波动让loki的绿眸里“吧嗒吧嗒”地滚落大颗的泪珠，打在他泥泞不堪的耻毛上，打在thor光溜溜的胸膛前。这样的结果thor纵使预料到了也还是让他手忙脚乱，金发大个子用两只手不断擦拭着loki满脸的泪痕，一边慌张地去亲吻和拥抱他，却眼睁睁看着loki的泪水像断了线的珠子一样越淌越多，这个黑发绿眼的omega像是在此刻抓紧了机会打击报复似的开始像女人一样抽噎，这成功让thor急得抓耳挠腮，和刚才树立的威严形象截然不同。

“loki别哭了，我错了，我是个笨蛋，我是全世界最蠢的人！我…我怎么能用这种话骗你呢，我明明就该意识到你也同样深爱着我，是我太蠢了才想不到这些，我真的太自私了！你…你别哭了，我舍不得你哭啊。”thor眉飞色舞地陈列着自己的罪状，一边手忙脚乱地哄着loki，终于面前的omega低着头轻轻笑了一下，尔后重新把脑袋顺从地搁置到了thor宽厚的肩头。

“标记我。”

下一秒，loki就感受到后颈的腺体被粗暴地一口咬破，那股极其野性的辛辣信息素在瞬间注入了自己肿胀的腺体，顺着神经向四肢百骸蔓延开来的酥麻让loki忍不住轻吟出声。而接下来thor的肉棒强硬地挤开他的臀肉，猛地一插到底的举动让loki在瞬间按着thor的肩膀尖叫出声。

“太深了...啊——嗯哈——”loki小幅度扭动着白花花的屁股企图适应thor这可怕的尺寸，loki从来没有被这样坚硬这样粗大的巨物一插到底过，纵使身体还处在发情期骚穴一张一合地渴望被填满，loki也还是感到身下传来了被撕裂般的痛感，额头上再次渗出了一层细密的汗珠。

“动一动…”loki修长的双臂无助地环上thor的背肌，惨白的嘴唇微微蠕动才勉强发出了这个指令。thor扳过他的脑袋在loki的脸上和唇上落下了无数个轻吻，身下的肉棒也配合地开始缓慢抽插，一边细致地寻找着loki嫩穴里那能让他疯狂的敏感点。

“唔嗯…嗯——”loki渐渐适应了那根硬物在后穴里的抽弄，刚才难以忍受的痛感已经迅速消退，取而代之的是从后穴里迸发出的绵密快感，一点点地向他酸麻的腰肢上攀绕，所到之处皆让loki爽得浑身震颤。

“还不够，我会让你爽哭。”金发大个子挑了挑双眉，征服欲让他埋在loki骚穴里的阴茎又不可思议地胀大了一圈，撑平了loki肠壁上所有的褶皱。伴随着loki哼哼唧唧的呻吟，thor的动作越来越凶猛，那根粗硬的淫棍在loki的骚穴里狠狠冲撞，面对面的姿势也让每一下的插入更深，次次都直捣蕊心，次次都直接撞上能赋予loki巨大快感的前列腺，即使不使用什么技巧也让loki口中的呻吟开始变得支离破碎甚至带了讨饶的意味，下腹传来的一阵阵密集又强烈的酥麻让loki的眼前开始逐渐发白。

“啊…啊…啊——那里….嗯啊——”在thor成功找到了loki后穴里最深的敏感点后，loki抱着thor的脑袋开始疯狂地叫喊和呻吟，而接下来thor了然于心持续不断对那点的进攻也让loki的意识开始迅速模糊，小腹的快感不断攀升，一浪高过一浪的阵阵酥麻让loki舒服得连脚趾都在打着颤蜷缩，绿眸中更是不断滑落晶莹的泪珠表达着那绝顶快感带给他的欲仙欲死的享受。当thor连续冲撞那处几十下后loki终于再次射了thor一身白浊，黑发绿眼的omega还没来得及从活活被插射的高潮中喘口气，就紧接着被thor翻了个身按着脖子跪在床榻上，接受着thor那根坚硬如铁的巨屌在嫩穴中像牲口交媾一样又深又重地冲撞。

“啊——嗯哈....太深了，我受不住了...”loki脸颊边的黑发已经完全被汗水和泪水沾湿，潮红的面庞像是刚刚蒸了个桑拿般诱惑，thor对着他带着哭腔的呻吟却充耳不闻，反而更快、更深、更急地在loki体内抽插冲撞，精壮的腰杆疯狂前后耸动着，身前的小妖精已经只能完全依靠那只按在他脖子上的手来保持身体的平衡，雪白的臀肉随着thor凶猛的抽插富有弹性地跳动着，“啪——”地一巴掌，thor重重抽上了那白花花的屁股。

“loki，以后不许再欺骗我了。”thor喘着粗气狠插着身下的小骗子，一巴掌接一巴掌地在loki白皙的臀肉上留下浅浅的指印，既是增添这场性爱的恶趣味，也表达了他刚得知被loki骗了之后的绝望和悲痛。

“我也会难过，我也会失望，但我就是做不到停止爱你，无论你伤害我多少次。”

“知道了…”这就是loki能给出的最大限度的“道歉”了，顺带着讨好地晃动一下浑圆的臀肉，但这对thor来说已经足够了。金发alpha在又深又重的抽插中俯下身子在loki性感的腰窝上反复啃咬亲吻，当他听到耳畔loki的呻吟突然变了调后，阴茎再往前一撞如愿撞开了一个柔软的洞口。

loki的生殖腔竟然为他打开了，这个发现让thor又惊又喜。omega的生殖腔不是仅靠几百下努力的抽插就会打开的，那处神秘之地的开放需要的是omega对他的alpha全身心的托付和眷恋。loki显然也发现了这点，这让他稍微有些害羞地把头低了低，喉头间挤出一声慵懒的轻吟。

“loki，我要在里面成结。”这是一句完全的肯定句，thor当然不会错过loki那为他而情动，只为他一人而打开的禁地，说话间就开始大肆顶弄生殖腔的洞门，凶狠地完全撞开那处后酣畅淋漓地将肚内的精液尽数灌满了loki的生殖腔，在loki体内成结的那一刻，thor再次俯下身一口咬破loki后颈的腺体注入了他的信息素，现在他们终于完全属于彼此，终于放下了所有的心防。

——————————

天刚刚蒙蒙亮的时候，loki就在thor的怀中睁开了惺忪的睡眼，昨晚他实在太累在thor第二次射在他体内后就直接昏了过去，但身下干爽的触感和窗口晾晒着的另一张床的床单和被套就让loki反应过来thor在他睡着之后还是做完了所有的处理工作。

loki满意地眯了眯依旧迷蒙的双眼，俯身叼住thor胸口的乳首坏心眼地用舌尖碾压打转，在感受到thor的呼吸逐渐粗重后，及时放开了硬挺的殷红撑着脑袋看向被他吵醒的大个子。

“你这个小妖精…昨晚还不够吗，想再来一次？”thor揉了揉朦胧的睡眼后把面前不知好歹的小骗子一把按在了胸前，金色的脑袋搁在loki的头顶轻轻蹭弄着，房间内静静流淌着无限的柔情蜜意。

loki轻笑一声，从thor的胸口抬起头，刚好对上了他那副精壮身躯上新增的几道疤痕，这是高压电在超过人体承受范围后留下的灼伤，换做是普通人早就一命呜呼，可正因为是thor所以才能坚持到现在。

“所以之前你是被突然抓到九头蛇的？”

“loki你真聪明！我就是被注射了麻醉剂后绑架到纽约的。”

loki在心里翻了个白眼，这件事不用想都知道是谁干的，那条狡猾的老狐狸laufey根本不会轻易放过thor，知道约顿海姆需要斥巨资实验后就转而将thor卖给了九头蛇，他早就该有所警惕的。

“现在你可以随时在指尖擦出火花了是吗？”

“对，但这似乎远远不够，我还要接受更多的实验。”

“thor，当在九头蛇看到你的那一刻，我就完完全全地后悔了。如果变种人实验成功的代价是失去你，我办不到让你继续下去。”loki未说出口的一句话是“如果你是我的alpha，那么omega的特性保留着似乎更好”。

“不要想这些消极的事，既然已经是这个境况了我就必须得熬过去。”thor在九头蛇呆了两周，清楚地知道这个所谓科研所的残忍和冷血，所以他未说出口的一句话是“我知道你已经不在乎omega的特性，但是为了我们两个现在的安全我也必须得顺着九头蛇的意”，但他没想到loki下一次张口说出的却是，“下周是化学实验，远远比电击什么的痛苦许多。如果你出了一点点的差池，我都会以命相搏护你周全。”

tbc


	11. 【化学实验】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑发绿眼的omega突然微笑了一下，然后轻轻在他alpha紧抿的薄唇上落下了一个吻，“now sleep, I’m here, for you.”

被thor标记后，loki的信息素中就带上了thor的味道，而他思索再三后还是决定掩盖他已经是thor的omega的事实，所以经常使用比较低效的抑制剂来掩盖身上两股信息素的味道。而thor本就在刚被带来这儿的时候经过了特殊处理，所以loki的信息素在他身上几不可闻。这几年loki虽然一直依赖着强效的抑制剂来控制发情，但是有thor在的日子里性事已经不需要担心了，loki自己都没想到还能有朝一日还能用回早就对自己没什么用处的正常抑制剂。

正如loki所说的那般，九头蛇对thor的实验在thor乖乖配合了之后进行得有条不紊，新的一周开始后实验果然进行到了第二个阶段——化学实验。所谓的化学实验包含的内容远比这简简单单的四个字要复杂和残忍得多。

一开始thor只是被注射各种各样奇怪的试剂来试探他的身体反应——要知道现代社会高速发展了几十年市面上已经出现了许许多多用途不一的药剂，比如帮助警察办案的能够让犯人老老实实吐出真话的致幻剂，比如动物园里为一不小心出逃的凶猛野兽准备的强效镇定剂，比如能够让办公族清醒甚至有更加充沛的精力工作一整天却有着不小的副作用的动力剂，再比如能够让alpha和omega瞬间发情的催情剂等等。

作为生物学家loki曾经不止一次质疑过这些奇奇怪怪的试剂被研发出来并且投入市场是否真的能对社会的运转起到正面的推动作用，要知道科学的高速发展常常是一把双刃剑，既然高科技产品能够被发明出来，那么随之而来的各种道德约束是科学家和政府们不得不考虑的，然而近几年类似的约束有大大减弱的趋势。

loki现在就一边查阅着thor这几日的实验报告，一边懊悔没有早点与几位和他有着相同质疑的科学家向政府联名抗议某些奇奇怪怪试剂的使用。就在两天前，金发大个子被注射了超标的动力剂，整整一天一夜没有合眼睡个好觉，就算是大半夜也烦躁地在床上滚来滚去，闹得loki的睡眠质量也直线下降。而今天，报告显示thor接受的是致幻剂的注射，鬼知道那群下手没轻没重的变态科学家会选取什么样的剂量。

因为不忍心去看thor的实验过程，再加上就算亲身去到现场也改变不了实验进程和内容，loki今天也利索地结束了自己负责的工作心情沉重地回到了那间银白色的牢笼。

等待的时间总是漫长，明明才过了十分钟loki就觉得像煎熬了半天那么长，终于在下一个十分钟流逝后thor被两个稍微强壮些的科学家架着送回了房间。

“咳...loki你今天可能要陪他多说说话…red skull一着急这次又加大了药量，这位大家伙现在幻觉很严重…”左边一位科学家和loki平日里关系还算可以，所以有些无奈地摇了摇头，好心提醒了loki一句。

“….”loki撇了一眼暂时双目失去焦点的thor默默点了点头，伸出双手接过了thor让他坐到了床边，然后礼节性目送那两位科学家关上门离开。

“你现在看得清我的脸吗？”loki皱着眉头把清瘦的脸庞凑到了thor的面前，无奈之下却发现对方连他说了句什么都很难听清，更别说看清楚他的脸了。

这就是警方用来对付犯人的致幻剂么，那thor现在到底身处一种怎样的幻觉中呢...loki揉了揉太阳穴坐到了thor的对面，一声不吭地观察着thor脸上有些茫然的表情。

其实金发大个子现在眼前是一片滔天的火海，他看到了在他还未成年的那一年，外出玩耍一段时间回来后从小生活的部落就已经被熊熊的火光包围，大火只是噼里啪啦地燃烧着，完全听不见任何人的呼救声，这表明养育他长大的土著们已经全都葬身火海。

小小的金发野人怔怔地看着与晚霞争相辉映的大火，终于在回过神后发出了一声痛苦的咆哮，宛如一头受伤的狮王发出了最后绝望的悲吼，然后蹲下身子垂着头让眼泪鼻涕一起横流。

thor在这重幻境中痛苦极了，而此刻坐在床沿上的thor也确实抱紧了自己的脑袋弓着身子，本来有些庞大的身躯现在看上去倒是脆弱不堪。

loki一开始观察着他的反应，现在终于受不了地叹了口气，坐到了身陷幻境无法自拔的thor身边，张开双臂揽过了thor的肩膀然后在他宽阔的后背上轻轻拍打着。

幻境中的thor似乎也受到了安慰，情绪渐渐稳定了下来。他的这个幻境在无法继续持续剧情之后转换了一个场景，切换到了他刚刚被绑架到九头蛇总部的那一晚。

那是他经历了被最爱最信任的loki欺骗背叛的一晚，身体也遭受了不小的创伤，可以说是身心俱疲怎么想都对这个世界充满了绝望。即使面对着loki欺骗了自己的残忍事实，金发大个子还是难以掩饰自己对这个黑发omega的感情，只能独自一人在空空荡荡的房间里，对着一片无边无尽的黑暗低声诉说，仿佛loki就站在那片黑暗中听他的所有抱怨。

“你为什么要骗我呢？”

此刻还抱着thor的loki听到这没来由的一句发问身体轻微抖动了一下，狐疑地看向thor，如果他没理解错的话这个蠢兮兮的大家伙应该是陷入了刚刚发现自己被骗的幻境中。

看来自己对thor的安抚有些效果所以他才陷入了另一个幻境中。既然如此，虽然上次做到一半已经结开了他的心结，但是为了安抚thor的情绪loki还是认命地叹了口气，干巴巴地张口敷衍了一句，“我不是故意的。”

“噢…”thor竟然接受了这句完全称不上算是解释的回答，委屈巴巴地应了一声算是接受了loki的说辞，让黑发绿眼的omega又好气又好笑。

“loki，当我看到你的第一眼我就知道我一定会喜欢上你，所以后来你向我扔了一把小刀跑了之后我的第一反应竟然不是恼怒，而是默默跟踪了你一路。”thor脸上紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来，表情也渐渐变得柔和，loki一言不发地把脑袋搁在他结实的肩膀上听着，当听到那晚thor竟然跟了他一路后变得一脸不可思议。

“你还真以为自己一个人在那样的原始森林中睡一晚会遇不到野兽么？是因为我一直在暗处守着你所以你才毫发无伤。”thor的嘴角浮现出了一抹笑意，这笑容在loki看来怎么都有种嘲讽意味，因为这样一听loki的野外生存能力仿佛为0。

不等loki作出任何回应，thor继续自顾自地展开独白，“后来我就把受伤的你带回了木屋，然后你就当着我的面发情了。我特别后悔没有在那天就把你占为己有，否则我也不会沦落到被你背叛的地步。”

蠢货。

loki在心里暗自骂了一句。要是当时你真的霸王硬上弓把我当场办了，那我保证你再也别想和我发生任何关系。loki在心里默默吐槽。

“不行loki，我一定要让你在我身边，就算你还会把我骗的团团转我也认了，无论怎么样我都要让你待在我能看见你的范围内。”

“你真的是没有一点防范意识。”loki实在听不下去了，这话实在太蠢，如果自己真的是一个十恶不赦的坏蛋，或者对thor没有一点感情的话，那这个金发大个子可能早就被自己和那群科学家联合起来弄死了。

“防范你？”thor的脸上布满了不解的疑云，“我从来没有真的怀疑过你，因为我爱你。所以就算你真的骗了我，我其实也认了。我这样的怪物还能遇到你，亲吻你，拥抱你，还能有幸回到人类社会，已经是我意料之外的事了，所以只要是你，我什么都愿意去包容和接受。”

thor脸上的表情无比认真，在致幻剂的效果下吐出来的话就百分百是真实的。面对着这段突如其来的告白，loki的脸上有些发烫，他习惯性地别过了脸，却意识到thor此刻看不见他脸上的变化。

其实thor的这段真情告白还是一字一句真真切切地打在了loki的心房上，虽然早就对thor的感情确认无疑，在听到thor原来是这样重视自己之后loki难免动容。黑发绿眼的omega突然微笑了一下，然后轻轻在他alpha紧抿的薄唇上落下了一个吻，“now sleep, I’m here, for you.”

————————————————

又是几天过去，thor已经几乎被市面上奇奇怪怪的试剂试了一个遍，但是他的身体似乎没有多大的反应。而当thor又一次从实验室被送回来的时候，身体素质超高的大个子竟然双膝一软跪倒在了冰冷的地板上。这一幕让loki的心脏骤停，几乎手脚并用地跑上前去搀扶起了thor。

“他们给你用了什么？！”看着在床上不断冒着冷汗面色灰白的thor，loki眼底已经升腾起了抑制不住的怒火。

“不要激动我的小loki，只是一点会让他十分难受的病毒而已，过几天就好了，不会对身体产生什么影响的。咦？希望不会有什么影响吧，会不会出什么意外其实我也不好说。”red skull突然推门而进，话语中布满了嚣张的气焰。

loki的怒气瞬间飙到了极致，但是他不是普通人，所以在极度的愤怒中竟然突然冷静下来，转过去让red skull看到了一副面若冰霜的脸庞，一张嘴是降到了冰点以下的声音，“是么？如果他死了，你们的研究也就失败了吧。少在这儿说瞎话，你要是真的舍得让他死还能费尽心思折磨他这么久？”

red skull不屑地发出一声冷哼，看上去有些失望他的激将法没有奏效。

“well，不得不说你很冷静，你和他都是。这个大家伙有着我没有想到的身体素质和超乎常人的毅力，怎么说呢，这既是一件好事也是一件坏事。”red skull似乎是有些遗憾地耸了耸肩膀，摊开了带着黑色皮质手套的双手。

“这几天的实验没有什么进展，所以我今天不得不让他吃点苦头。你放心到这儿还没有结束，从明天开始他的好日子就到头了，接下去吃苦是免不了的。”

loki的双手攥拳，咬紧着牙关克制着想冲上去给red skull一拳的冲动。虽然red skull的警告听上去很吓人，但是这让loki开始认真思考怎样能让thor的潜能被继续激发出来。就像他之前想明白的那样，thor要想活命就首先得让实验有进展。

“很好，你果然是个聪明人，已经意识到了你的alpha必须释放潜能的局面。”red skull微微仰起头，用那半截可怖的鼻孔对着loki。

他这句话里最关键的信息被loki一下子敏锐地捕捉到了，下一秒loki就向他投去了难以置信的目光。

“你怎么知道他标记我的事。”绝对的陈述句啊，都这样了还不肯放弃嘴上功夫。red skull轻蔑地在心底哼了一声。

“你们身上的信息素的确被掩盖得很好，所以我只是赌一把你们之间的感情。这些日子给你们发展感情够了吧？我没猜错啊你果然已经被他上过了。很好，确认了这一点接下来的事情就好办了。”red skull向床上的omega投去了意味深长的一瞥，继而冷漠地转身重重关上了这道银色的牢门。

loki看了眼现在情况还不是很好的thor，眼底的疑云已经凝成了一团。他和thor现在已经太过于被动了，不仅被red skull完全牵着鼻子走，而且还没有任何机会翻盘。

loki觉得自己不能把一切都赌在thor的变种潜能上，他必须要掌握些信息，最好是能够威胁到red skull的把柄来保证thor的生命安全，或者找到现在困境的突破口。

之后几天，loki开始借着研究人员的身份在九头蛇总部的各个区域走动，每次他的借口都用的很好所以没有引起任何人的怀疑。

没过两天，loki看到他这辈子最愧疚于看到的名字出现在了总部档案室的一卷实验档案中。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用！期待在评论区见到大家的留言！这篇文的整体构思让我很兴奋，也会尽力写出想表达的效果。大家的评论是对我最大的鼓励和动力～


End file.
